Not So Ordinary Imprint
by Night-Day Dreamer
Summary: What would you do if your best friend and crush suddenly started to hate you? What if he suddenly started avoiding you? Join Violette on her adventure to find out Seth Clearwater's secret.
1. Preface: Hatred

**Night-Day Dreamer:** By now you probably have realized that I like to work on more than one thing at once... Anyways, this is just an idea I thought of literally five minutes ago and I wanted to expand on it so... here's the Preface! Comments and constructive criticism is welcome!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES

Preface

My best friend since forever hated me. He absolutely hated the sight of me. He couldn't even stand to be near me.

It hurt. It hurt to lose my best friend, my closest friend who I told everything to. It hurt even more that he was keeping a secret from me and it hurt the most when he got _his sister_ to tell me that he never wanted to see me again. All within one day I lost my best friend and my first crush. He was out of my reach.


	2. Chapter 1: Living

**Night-Day Dreamer:** Here is the first chapter to this Twilight Fan Fiction. I hope you like it! Please review and questions are welcome as well as constructive criticism.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES

Chapter One

It's been nearly a year since I've really seen him. The summer after eighth grade I went to California to stay with my mom and her fiancé, Austin. When I came back, he had completely changed. He wouldn't talk to me over the phone, in person, through letter, nothing. He got Sue and Leah to tell me he didn't want to talk to me.

All of ninth grade I tried to get him to talk to me but he still wouldn't. Every day I would talk to Leah over the phone and she would tell me about him and we would just talk. But, she always hung up when she heard Seth coming in.

It seemed that right when I lost Seth as a friend, I lost all of my other friends as well. Nessie, Claire, Kim, and Hannah. I still saw them at school but they didn't talk to me anymore and I clearly wasn't invited to sit with them at lunch anymore. I would also see Jacob, Seth, Quil, and Embry at school and they would sit with them during lunch. So I joined the track team and sat with those girls during lunch.

Every day I would try to talk to him and every day he would ignore me or avoid me completely. Then finally, on the last day of ninth grade he came up to me in front of everyone and told me how much he hated me, how he never wanted to talk to me again, and that I need to stop bothering him. I was shocked along with the rest of the school. The school was shocked because they never expected happy, cheery Seth to saw something like that. I looked in his eyes and only saw hatred and annoyance. I just quietly told him 'okay' and then walked away.

I was now in tenth grade and I had stopped trying to talk to Seth or even see him. I stopped calling his house and didn't talk to any of his friends. Over the summer the track girls and I had become very close. We did stuff together often and had a lot of classes together.

I took all the advance classes I could take which meant I had to come to school early to take AP Biology and I had to eat lunch in a classroom to take AP Algebra. I wasn't the only one who did that but then again, not many people did.

"Hey! Violette!" Amanda called, she was one of my track friends. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at us. I mentally groaned while I was standing in line. Usually when I didn't want to be seen no one would notice me but Amanda always noticed me. I felt a glare at the back of my head and I knew immediately whose it was.

"What's up?" I asked her calmly while moving up in line and telling the lunch lady what I wanted in my salad.

"How come you never eat lunch with us anymore?" Amanda asked, "I never see you in the café."

"Oh, during this time I take AP Algebra, this was the only was I could fit it into my schedule." I responded carefully. I took, AP Biology, AP Chemistry, AP Algebra, AP English, AP French, AP History, and AP Calculus. The school and I came to agreement that I didn't need to take gym if I did varsity track and I wouldn't need to take music if I took music lessons. I also took art lessons so I wouldn't have to take art.

"You're always so busy," Amanda complained, "You're either doing homework or studying, taking piano lessons or voice lessons."

"Sorry," I said and smiled apologetically.

"Why are you loading yourself up with all these hard classes and lessons?" Amanda asked curiously, "Give yourself a break."

"I want to get into a really good college," I said, "the college I want to go to is really hard to get into."

"Which one?" Amanda asked being nosy. I didn't mind, she was only curious.

"Harvard," I responded.

"But that's all the way on the East Coast!" she complained and her face was filled with a horrified look, "How will I ever see you?"

"I'll make it up here for the summer possibly," I responded reassuring her.

Amanda pouted, "That's if you decide not to take any extra summer classes which you probably won't."

I grimaced, she knew me too well. I was nervous about going all the way across the country for college but I had family there and I didn't need to worry about the cost of Harvard because both Eliza and Brendan (mom and dad) were going to help me pay and plus I was pretty sure I could get a scholarship with my grades and track performances.

If it wasn't obvious already, my mom, Eliza, and my dad, Brendan, were divorced. Eliza is now married to my step-dad, Austin and Brendan is currently dating a girl named Mellie.

They got divorced when I was in sixth grade and my mom got married the year of eighth grade... the same year that... Never mind.

The first bell rang right as I bought my lunch. I said goodbye to Amanda and hurried off to AP Algebra.

In Algebra the teacher droned on and on while I took notes and ate my lunch. Finally, the teacher stopped lecturing us and gave us the homework problems to do which I quickly finished. I took out my drawing book to get started on that color sketch I needed to do for art lessons by today. I just randomly made a rough sketch without thinking and looked down and saw I had drawn a girl sitting on the ground facing a forest at twilight with the moon high in the sky.

I packed up my stuff as the bell rang and quickly headed off to AP Chemistry only to find everyone standing against the walls. Mr. Moore was assigning new seats. Of course Chemistry was the only class I had with Seth, Quil AND Embry. And of course my new lab partner just HAD to be Embry.

Embry protested the new seat arrangement at the same time I did but Mr. Moore just held up his hand and said, "Sorry kids, you'll have to deal with it."

I groaned and Embry shot an apologetic look to Seth who just sighed in annoyance. Talk about feeling hated. He didn't even want me to have correspondence with my old friends who just also happened to be his friends.

"Perfect score as usual," Mr. Moore smiled at me as he handed me my test. I put my test into my binder without another glace, another 100%.

"Nerd," Embry muttered under his breath. I just ignored him.

I had to be the most unlucky person on Earth because sitting right behind me was Seth with Quil next to him. I inwardly groaned, so much for not socializing with them. In front of us sat Amanda and Chris.

Amanda claimed that Chris had a crush on me but I just rolled my eyes at her. Chris was also a sophomore and was on the boys track team. The AP classes always had a mix of grades. Embry and Quil were juniors while Seth was a sophomore. They looked odd sitting in a high school class because they looked like they should be in college.

"Hey, what are you doing later tonight?" Amanda asked me turning around in her seat.

"After school I have art lessons and then I will be doing homework and studying," I responded, "why?"

"Put your homework off until Saturday because we're having a track bonfire party tonight at First Beach. It's from 5:00-10:00," she said pleadingly.

I sighed, I've never been to one of the track parties because recently I haven't been into socializing much.

"Come on," Chris said turning around and smiling at me, "it'll be fun, you've never been to one so you won't know what it's like until you try it."

"And you're always the one saying to try everything," Amanda added chirpily knowing she had me trapped.

"Okay," I said thinking it would be nice to get out of the house for once. I took out my sketch pad and finished coloring in the sketch. When I finished I realized that the girl was now sitting on a beach facing a little path that led into the woods.

"What's this for?" Amanda asked taking the sketch from me.

"It's for art lessons," I responded, "I don't know why but this scene looks so familiar."

"Hmm..." Amanda said, "I wonder why..."

"That's the path on Second Beach," Chris said, "I don't know where it leads to though."

Amanda's eyes glinted with excitement, "Let's go exploring!"

"Through the woods?" I asked, my eyebrows raised, "I head there's a really beautiful meadow somewhere in the woods. My dad found it once and has it logged onto a map."

"Yes!" Amanda cheered and the teacher glared at her to quiet down. "We'll go hiking this Saturday," she whispered.

"Sounds good," Chris responded.

"Hmm," I just said.

"Come on," Amanda said, "it'll be fun and you're the only one who can read a map and compass well besides Chris but I don't trust him."

"Thanks," Chris retorted sarcastically.

I sighed and relented to her request. Amanda cheered excitedly and Chris grinned at me. For once I felt free but then the glare on the back of my head reminded me of everything.

**Night-Day Dreamer: **How was it? Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 2: The Encounter

Plot/Info: Violette Hayes is hated by her best friend and crush. What will she do? What secret is she keeping? All imprints turn immortal at the age of nineteen (yes, I changed the age, seventeen was too young) unless they're older then they stop aging right away.

**Night-Day Dreamer: **Here is the second chapter! I hope you like it! Review if you have any thing you want more of or for anything!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES BUT I DO OWN ALL THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

Chapter Two

I stood in front of my bedroom mirror staring at myself with a towel wrapped around my body. I stood out at school, I was the only one who had chocolate brown hair, emerald green eyes and barely tanned skin. I was only half Quileute. Everyone else had jet black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. They were all strongly built while I looked as if I would break if someone touched me. They were all pretty tall, at least five feet and seven inches while I was only five feet and four inches.

I pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a grey short sleeve shirt. Over that I threw on a cobalt blue cardigan and a pair of black gladiator sandals.

"Dad, I'm going to the beach to meet some friends!" I called as I walked out the door.

"Okay, Violette!" Brendan called from the living room where he and Mellie were watching a movie, "Have fun and bring your cell phone!"

I started my five minute walk to First Beach and thought about college. In a way I only chose Harvard because it was one of the furthest schools from this town. It being one of the best schools in the U.S, made me decide to go there. Even though I wanted to get away from this town and its horrible memories I would miss it. I would miss my friends, Brendan, and the good memories. But, I needed to be free. I wanted to go out and see the world and experience everything that this little safe area doesn't have.

"You're here!" Amanda cried happily and hugged me bringing me out of my day dreams.

"So I am," I replied looking around while taking a seat next between Amanda and Chris on a log. The boys' track team and the girls' track team were all here seated on logs around the bonfire.

One parent handed me a plate of food that consisted of orzo salad, potato salad and Caesar salad. I thanked them and turned to Chris who was smirking, "Got enough salad there?"

"Yes I do, thank you very much for asking," I replied laughing along with him.

I noticed another bonfire that was being held on Second Beach. Chris followed my gaze and said, "Sam Uley and some others have a bonfire every Friday night. It's very private."

"I know," I responded. I've been to those bonfires, I've heard the amazing legends, I've eaten Emily's delicious food. But that was all before Seth started hating me and actually invited me to things.

"Oh," Chris said remembering what happened at the end of ninth grade, "right."

Right as he said that I remembered Seth's dad, Harry, had died the same year he started hating me. I wondered if that had to do with any of it.

I heard laughter coming from the other beach, it was Seth's beautiful baritone laughter. I shook my head and immersed myself in the conversation to clear my head.

They were playing 'would you rather.'

"Violette," Tammy asked me, "would you rather eat a cup of mustard or a cup of ketchup?"

"Ew!" I exclaimed, "What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer it," Tammy said grinning.

"Fine, ketchup." I responded grinning.

"Okay," Tammy said and turned to Amanda, "would you rather be a vampire or a werewolf?"

Right as she said that two gorgeous teenagers walked up and the boy said in a silky voice, "Hello, may we join you?"

"Why not?" Amanda shrugged, "The more, the merrier."

"I am Kevin and this is my sister Diana," the boy said, his voice like flowing water.

Both of them were deathly pale with strange golden eyes. They both had unearthly beauty that was scary yet drawing. They could've been the world's most famous supermodels.

David introduced all of us to them and then the wind blew in the direction of the other bonfire. The laughter and chatter on the other beach suddenly stopped and all their heads whipped in our direction, glaring and angry.

"They're glaring at us..." Amanda said in a high-pitched whisper.

"More specifically at Violette," Katie said, "I didn't know they hated you this much."

"Hey, don't be mean," Amanda said, "they have no reason to hate her, they're just annoying jerks."

"Thanks," I said smiling at Amanda, "but I still can't figure out why they all dislike me so much, maybe I did something to offend them."

I stared at Kevin and Diana. They looked so familiar just I couldn't put my finger on it until Diana asked, "Were you at the big Hayes Christmas party last year?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "I was wondering why you guys looked so familiar..." Right as I finished I remembered that we all used to be great friends when we were little back in California. I also remember that suddenly one day they picked up everything and moved to Forks. One last important thing I remembered was them telling me an important secret that they were vampires.

"Violette," Kevin said, "we were actually going over to the Cullens' right now, your dad is there at the moment and he wants you to come down. That's why we stopped by."

"Ooh," I said and turned to my friends to say goodbye to them. They all talked excitedly about tomorrow because it was testing day.

I followed Kevin and Diana to their car and jumped in, but not before casting a backwards glance at the other bonfire where I saw all of the Quileute boys glaring at the car.

Everyone on La Push called them the Quileute boys because the Elders loved them and they all hung out together and with no one else. They were all tan, muscled, tall and big.

I sighed. Kevin eyed me in the rearview mirror and said, "I don't think he's glaring at you but at himself for something he did."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused knowing exactly who he was talking about.

"I mean, I think you might remind him of something he's done that he isn't happy about so that's why he's always glaring."

"Probably not," I responded dejectedly but still slightly hopeful.

Kevin had a special power that allowed him to sense people's innermost thoughts and secrets that they themselves didn't know sometimes. Diana had a special power that allowed her to sense relationships and see into the future about relationships.

Bella was my cousin. Charlie and Brendan were brothers. "Hey cuz," Bella greet happily as she opened the door to us, "some others are coming in a minute or two."

"'Kay," I said smiling as a girl who looked to be about six years old came darting towards me.

"Auntie Violette!" she cried and hoped into my arms.

"Whoa," I said as I nearly dropped her, "you've grown up so much!"

Edward stared incredulously at Kevin and Diana. He turned to me and asked, "You know?"

"Of course," I responded knowing fully what he was talking about, "I've known since I was a little kid."

"How?" the Cullens all asked.

"Umm..." I responded not wanting to tell them. Luckily for me the doorbell rang just then.

I sat on the couch as Bella jumped up to answer the door. Nessie was showing me images with her powers. Since I was a little girl I was always extremely perceptive. I met a man in the woods and every day I would meet him and talk to him. Soon, I guessed what he was and then he disappeared. Then one day Kevin and Diana's family was attacked by a vampire. They were bitten when they were only fifteen and I helped them with it.

"Nessie!" a familiar voice exclaimed and pulled Nessie away from me, "You can't do that."

Nessie started crying and wailing for Jacob to put her down. Jacob, who was surprised, loosened his grip on her and she dropped to the ground and scrambled back up onto my lap.

"Looks like Nessie has a new best friend," Emmett said laughing as Jacob shot Nessie a hurt look and glared at me.

"We're heading back to our house," Brendan said standing up with Mellie and Charlie. He turned to Kevin, "Make sure she gets home safely."

I rolled my eyes and Kevin grinned. "Danger magnet," Diana coughed. I glared at her and she smiled innocently.

The three of them left and then the Cullens turned back to me. They raised their eyebrows in question. "What?" I asked innocently.

Edward sighed exasperated and turned to Kevin and Diana. "She never told us," Kevin said raising his hands innocently as more people walked into the living room.

"Told you what?" Quil asked.

Edward opened his mouth to respond but I cut in, "Nothing of importance."

I could feel the tension and awkwardness building in the room so when the doorbell rang I jumped up to get it.

"Hey," Leah said gruffly as she walked in the door, "this brat insisted in coming so I just brought her."

"Okay," I responded surprised, "everyone's in the living room."

I looked to the girl behind her and saw that it was the girl who used to be Seth's girlfriend. I heard that they were back together but I didn't believe it because the girl was a brat and a spoiled rich girl. I shouldn't be saying anything since I was rich and got everything I wanted but I didn't let that get to my head.

"Hi!" the girl said cheerfully all the while glaring at me, "I'm Julie Cuttings, what's your name?"

I was surprised by her cheery voice and the glare she was sending me. "I'm Violette Hayes, Bella's cousin."

I noticed all the talking in the living room had stopped and the house was eerily quiet. "Where's Seth?" she asked smugly.

"He's in the living room with everyone else," I responded not missing a beat. If she wanted to rub it in my face then fine, I wouldn't let that get to me. "Come on, I'll show you."

She followed me into the living room chatting happily while I ignored her completely and walked back over to the couch where I was playing with Nessie. Julie propped herself right down next to Seth, nearly in his lap.

I noticed her cringed away from her slightly and I grinned inwardly to myself. Maybe they weren't back together.

"Come on Violette," Kevin said standing up, "it's time to go."

"But!" Nessie and I both protested.

Kevin sighed and said, "I promised your dad I would have you home at a reasonable time since you have school tomorrow and a track meet."

"Oh right," I sighed and stood up.

"Bye-bye Auntie Violette," Nessie said in her beautiful tinkling voice.

I said my goodbyes to everyone and then looked down at the clothes Alice lent to me. "Don't worry," Alice said, "keep them, they look good on you."

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Alice chirped happily, "as long as you will let me take you shopping!"

"Okay," I agreed not knowing what I was getting myself into. Kevin handed me my coat and Diana linked her cold arm through mine and the three of us walked out the door together.

I could feel Julie and Seth glaring at my back as Kevin took my hand in his as he helped me down the stairs in the dark.

**Night-Day Dreamer:** Please read and review! Tell me anything, if you liked it, if you didn't... If you didn't tell me what I can do to fix it! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 3: New Adventures

**Night-Day Dreamer:** I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in such a long time! There's been the issue with finals, huge tests, like getting literally four snows storms in the period of ten days... And after school chorus practice and crap... I'll try to update faster!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES

Chapter Three

I sighed as I stared out my bedroom window the next day. Surprisingly it was sunny out. Having sunshine in Forks was about as rare as having snow in Southern California. I smiled slightly since today Amanda, Chris and I were going exploring through the woods. We were going to meet at Second Beach and take that path through the woods to see where it leads and then try to find the meadow.

I didn't know why, but for some reason I kept thinking back to that man who I met such a long time ago. The vampire friend I had as a young girl of six. I sighed, maybe I would meet him again some day.

I stood up from the window seat that jutted out at the end of my room. I had windows on three sides of my room since it was at the end of the east wing. I had my own walk in closet and bathroom which was nice. I honestly didn't understand why Brendan needed such a large and fancy house since it was just the two of us and possibly Mellie.

I muttered about being forced to wake up so early in the morning while I pulled on a pair of darkwash skinny jeans and fitted pale cotton blue button down shirt. I threw on a short purple peacoat and a pair of grey converse before I grabbed the map, compass and my cell phone.

"Dad, I'm going and I have my cell phone with me!" I called as I slammed the door behind me.

I took my car to the beach since I was guessing we would probably head into Port Angeles for dinner or something after hiking.

"Hey! Violette's wearing violet!" Chris laughed as I walked up to them. I hugged Amanda and then punched him in the arm while laughing too. He laughed and patted me on the head.

After about five-ten minutes of walking on that path we came to a cute little house. It was full of people. They looked like a happy family all squashed in there together laughing and smiling.

The three of us shrugged and kept following the trail. "It seems this trail will lead us straight to the meadow but we have to find a way across a river first." I said and put the map in my pocket.

We were about fifty yards from the house when we heard all the laughing suddenly stop and a bunch of chairs topple over. We froze listening trying to figure out what was wrong. Then it sounded like a stampede of elephants stormed out of the house in a hurry and rushed into the forest. The air shimmered and we all shivered with crept out tingles.

We shrugged and kept walking for another twenty minutes. "God, how far away is this meadow?" Amanda complained, "My feet hurt."

Chris and I stared at her incredulously. "Aren't you on varsity track?" Chris asked her and she glared at him.

"Hmm," I said and glanced worriedly at the sky, "I didn't think it was this far away... It doesn't look that far on the map but then again Brendan was never good at math."

"It's getting dark pretty quickly and we should get back before nightfall," Chris said, "we should head back. I have an uneasy feeling."

Amanda and I nodded mutely as we turned around to head back but there were glowing red eyes staring at us from the shadows of the trees. The thing stepped out of the trees and we saw a man but there was something off about him. He was beautiful. His alien-beauty crept me out. His skin glittered like a million little diamonds where the sun hit it. He had the palest, whitest skin I had ever seen but it was the eyes that were the creepiest.

All of our eyes were wide as we took a step back. We were obviously having the same thoughts. This person was not human. Then I remembered, the man I met so many years ago. The beautiful man with blood red eyes.

The man in front of us was obviously a vampire, except, he wasn't a good vampire because his eyes weren't golden and he was looking at us like we were food. Amanda and Chris didn't know about vampires and it was better if they didn't.

The vampire grinned and I could feel Amanda and Chris shuddered next to me. "Felix," a sharp beautiful voice said as a tiny girl stepped out of the shadows, "stay focused."

We heard a crunch of a twig behind us and our heads snapped around. We were surrounded. There were six vampires who all had crimson red eyes. Three boys and three girls.

"Is this the girl from your brother's memory?" one asked and the short blonde girl nodded grimly while glaring at me.

"Jane," Felix said, "let's bring her back quickly. We have been away long and Aro will be angry if we take any longer."

The short blonde girl's name was Jane apparently. She glared at me and said, "Pain."

I stared back at her blankly while my friend's fell to the ground screaming. Jane glared at me and went to leap but Felix's arms shot out and pulled her back to the ground. She snarled at me and cringed.

"Sleep," one of the boys whispered and Amanda and Chris immediately fell asleep on the ground. I, however, had not fallen asleep. I stayed standing remembering how that man I met as a little girl had said I was invulnerable to vampire's special gifts.

The vampire with the sleeping gift stared at me curiously and said, "No wonder Aro wants to turn her. She is a shield for both physical and mental attacks. If she were to be a vampire she'd have the power of invisibility and teleportation too."

I narrowed my eyes at him. Apparently Sleeping Boy also had a gift for seeing others' gifts. Then I froze, they were planning on turning me into a vampire.

Before I knew it one of them had come up to me in less then a second or a blink of an eye and pressed down on the pressure point in my neck. I felt myself falling into someone's arms and them speeding off before everything went black.

**Night-Day Dreamer:** Please comment and review! If you have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism to give then I would love to hear it! I'm so sorry this chapter's really short but I rushed to get it out...


	5. Chapter 4: Decisions

**Night-Day Dreamer: **Hello! Isn't this amazing? I'm publishing another chapter so quickly! Just for future reference... This probably won't happen again. Well, please enjoy this chapter!

**_IMPORTANT MESSAGE!_** The next chapter will be in Seth's point of view... Just wanted to let you all know!

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES! I ONLY OWN VIOLETTE AND THE PLOT!

* * *

Chapter Four

When I woke up I was in a completely white room with baby blue and pink decorations and such. I looked around confused as to where I was. My eyes widened as I remembered what had happened. _I was kidnapped by a bunch of vampires._

My clothes were gone and I was wearing a pink silk nightgown. I furrowed my brows trying to figure out who had changed my clothes.

Right then a woman walked in the door. She was human. "Hello," she said in a chirpy, rehearsed voice, "My name is Gianna. I hope you slept well. There are some clothes in that armoire over there. When you are done I will be waiting outside to take you to see the Masters."

She left. I stood there in shock trying to process everything she has said. In my numb state I walked over to the armoire and picked out the least flashy clothes I could find. It was hard, all these clothes were like from a hundred years ago or an attempt to get something that was more modern.

I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue scoop neck cowl shirt that had a silver belt around the waist and a pair of silver ballet flats.

I exited the room and followed Gianna through the halls to a huge room that was similar to a throne room. In the very back of the room there were three throne chairs on a platform, in them sat three, old, withered vampires. Around them stood many more vampires almost in a protective semicircle.

"Ahh, Violette," one of the old withered vampires in the center said and stood with his arms wide open, "How wonderful! You're awake."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I scanned the vampires around and saw the man that I met when I was a little girl.

"What do you want?" I asked knowing they wouldn't have just randomly kidnapped me and brought me here.

"What ever do you mean?" he asked with an innocent face and then smiled again, "Dear girl, I am Aro and this is Caius and Marcus. The ones you met in the clearing are Jane, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, Chelsea and Afton. I'm sure you recognize Alec."

I glanced at him and Alec barely shook his head. No one noticed but me so I put a confused expression on my face, "Where would I have met him?"

"Come, come," Aro said and stuck out his hand for me to touch, "Don't worry I won't hurt you, I just want to see your memories."

I narrowed my eyes at him but remembered what one of the vampires had said in the woods. I was a shield against all mental and physical attacks, including special vampire gifts. That meant he probably wouldn't be able to read my memories. I shrugged my shoulders and touched his hand.

Aro kept smiling but then frowned when he couldn't hear or see anything. "My, my," he said, "how peculiar."

Afton spoke up and said, "She has a gift against all physical and mental attacks. It seems that if she were a vampire she would also have the gift of teleportation and invisibility; meaning no one would be able to sense her. Not even us. She would also have the gift of changing her appearance and seeming to _look_ human."

Aro smiled like he was planning something. It hit me the same time if hit my friend. His eyes were wide and must've reflected myself.

"Here's the thing dear Violette, you have broken our vampire law because you know about our existence." Aro said sweetly, "You have two choices. You may either become one of us or die."

"By one of us do you mean part of your little group or just a vampire?" I asked.

"Ahh, you're smart little one," Aro smiled, "You are young to turn. What are you? Sixteen?" I nodded slowly. "Well, you'd just become a vampire but I sure would be delighted if you were to join our coven."

"What is your coven exactly?" I asked.

"We are the ancients of the vampire world, we enforce the laws and destroy all the ones who may reveal our kind to humans," Aro said, "We are called the Volturi."

"No thanks," I responded quickly, "I don't want to be a police officer." I remembered Edward saying something about the Volturi and how nearly all vampire-kind hated them. They were the essence of their kind. The Cullens specifically hated them because they tried to kill Renesmee and destroy their whole Coven for no reason. If I were to be turned by one of the them the Cullens wouldn't accept me anymore and I wouldn't be able to be around my family because of my blood lust. I wouldn't be able to be around anyone.

Aro must've sensed my theory because he said, "You are welcome to stay here but it would be a shame to kill you and waste such talent. Plus, I'm sure Alec would be devastated. You would make a great mate for him."

How are vampires mates? They can't even have children with each other. That was a stupid name for it. Well, at least I found out his name, Alec. He looked the same as he did when I was a little girl.

"Aro," Alec said in a quiet voice, "I don't love her like th–"

Aro silenced him with the raise of his hand. "You must choose soon Violette," Aro warned, "my patience is wearing thin."

I weighed my options. Death or vampire life. Technically as a vampire I would be "dead." But I would still be living in a weird sort of way. If I was a vampire I could do anything. I could finally travel to all those places I've wanted to go... But I would have to stay out of the sunlight. Wait, if I could change my appearance and look human that would work as well. But did I want to drink blood. Even just the thought of drinking blood made me queasy. I hated the sight of blood.

"Aro," Alec said, "may I speak to her alone?"

"Of course dear Alec," Aro said smiling, "take all the time you want."

Okay so first he said to hurry because he was getting impatient and now he said to take all the time? He needed to make up his mind.

Alec drifted down from the platform and grabbed my hand, dragging me back to my room.

He pushed me down on the bed and sat down next to me. He lifted his ice cold hand to my face and left it there. My eyes went blank like they did when little Nessie would communicate with me.

_I wouldn't be able to live if you died,_ he said,_ I don't love you like a mate but like a best friend or daughter. Being a vampire isn't that bad but I want to leave this place except Aro makes it hard._

Alec wanted my help to leave. If we left together we could keep running because I could teleport and if I was a mental shield that meant no one could track me. Not even Demetri. I wouldn't have to return to Forks. But could I really handle leaving my family and friends behind? Did I really want to be a blood thirsty monster?

_We wouldn't have to drink human blood. We could drink animal blood. Whenever I go out I drink animal blood. _

That was true, but I loved animals. I wouldn't be able to kill anything. What if I lost control?

* * *

**Night-Day Dreamer: **Sorry! Tenses are so hard when people are thinking and putting in their opinions so just bear with me...

* * *

_We could go to the Cullens and ask for help._ I froze at that idea and shook my head. _Then we could to the Denali Coven and seek out their help. I'll let you think about it. Aro will want an answer before nightfall._

I nodded my head as Alec left my room and probably headed back to Aro. Hopefully Aro wouldn't be able to read what he had just told me. I wondered how Alec had kept his want to leave them from Aro.

Right now I had bigger worries on my mind. I had to make the biggest decision of my life, did I want to die or become a vampire? Trying to escape this place wasn't an option. They were vampires and it would be impossible to out run them. It would even be crazy to even consider trying that. Plus, I didn't even know my way out of this place. It was like a maze. I bet I wouldn't even be able to find my way back to the throne room if I wanted to.

If I died I wouldn't be able to finish all the things on my Bucket List, my list of things to do before I died. But if I became a vampire I wouldn't be able to achieve the most important thing on my Bucket List... Confessing to Seth that I love him even though he hates me... But, if I died that wouldn't be possible either. Wait, I could change my appearance and pretend to be a different girl. But did I really want to live my life in completely lies? Even if I did that I would have to move eventually.

But I didn't _want_ to become a vampire. I also didn't want to die. I just wanted to live a normal life. But it seemed that was no longer an option for me. It was just my luck to get stuck in a situation like this...

I sighed and flopped back on the bed. I weight my options and finally made my decision. "Alec," I called because I knew he would be waiting outside for me, "I made my decision."

* * *

**Night-Day Dreamer:** Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! And if there's anything confusing then just let me know... I appreciate all the comments and if there's anything you'd like to see let me know and I'll see if I can work it in!


	6. Chapter 5: Lost Without

**Night-Day Dreamer:** I had to re-upload this chapter since there was an issue with it, so remember, CLAIRE IS SIXTEEN! :)

Chapter Five – Seth's POV

The two packs were hanging out in Emily and Sam's house. We were all laughing and having a great time, while taking our time before patrolling. The previous day we had chased a group of vampires all the way to Canada. Alice had told us today would be sunny which meant a lot of people would be out hiking.

We didn't have to worry about the vampires coming back since we were pretty sure we had scared them away.

I grabbed another one of Emily's delicious blueberry muffins and munched away on it while Embry and Jared had bet on yet another ridiculous thing.

We heard laughter coming closer and up the trail. We all paused and looked out the windows to see who it was. It was Violette, Chris and Amanda. Right, they were going hiking today.

They paused at the house and made a few comments before continuing on their way down the path. Right as they walked by we got the smell of vampire. The vampire seemed to be stalking them.

We all bolted out of the house and phased right as we hit the trees. The vampire ran as soon as it sensed us. We chased it all around La Push but we weren't able to catch it. At least we were able to get it away from Violette and her friends. But the whole time while we were running I felt something tugging almost frantically at the back of my mind. I pushed it away and focused on running.

Finally we had surrounded the vampire. We closed in on it when we heard a cell phone ringing. The vampire grinned and held up one finger as if telling us to wait. Jake growled at it as the vampire pulled out the cell phone.

"Oh hello Jane," the vampire said. Jane... as in the Volturi? "Oh? You've got the girl and her friends surrounded? Oh good, hurry because Aro wants that green-eyed girl by tomorrow."

All of our eyes went wide. This was just a trick to get us away from Violette. I could hear everyone's hearts slowing. We were all thinking the same thing. Aro was after Violette. I hadn't a clue as to why but we all turned around and ran as back to the house as fast as we could.

Now I knew what that tugging in my mind was. Violette was in danger.

We all pushed ourselves as fast as we could because if Violette and her friends were really surrounded by vampires then that meant they were near the house and all the imprints were in the house. I could hear the other boys' frantic thoughts.

We saw Amanda and Chris laying unconscious on the forest floor but the vampires and Violette were long gone. Embry and I stayed with the two teenagers while the other boys ran to the house to make sure their imprints were okay.

Right as we knelt down to Amanda and Chris they bolted awake looking around frantically searching for Violette. They babbled about the "red-eyed sparkly people." We tried to calm them down as we led them back to the house.

We listened as they told us what the vampires looked like and if they caught any of their names. We called the Cullens over and they were over in literally two minutes. Amanda and Chris had heart attacks when they saw them.

Amanda and Chris had definitely seen the Volturi.

Why would the Volturi want Violette? She didn't even know about vampires or any thing of the supernatural world. It wasn't like she was special or might've had a reason for the Volturi to want her.

Edward cringed as he read my mind. It didn't go unnoticed by Sam because he asked Edward what it was.

"Violette actually knew about vampires," Edward said slowly, "apparently she had known since she was a little kid."

"How?" I demanded.

Edward shook his head, "I can't read her mind. Alice can't see her future either."

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Kevin and Diana had stomped into the room. "Was Violette really taken by the Volturi?" Kevin demanded glaring at everyone.

"Yes," Edward responded slowly, "Do you know how she knew about vampires?"

"Well when we were little we used to live in California. Violette used to live there too but then she had moved here with her dad. When she first turned six or so she started going in the woods everyday. After about half a year she stopped." Kevin said, "We asked her why and she told us that her friend had to leave."

"Then soon after that she moved here to live with her dad," Diana said, "The summer after she turned fifteen our family was attack by vampires while she was visiting. Only Kevin and I survived. She helped us through it for the summer and after she left to go home to Forks, we left and traveled around."

Everyone looked thoughtful. So Violette did know about vampires... I always wondered why she was so comfortable around the Cullens when every other human tended to stay away from them.

"The reason why she was probably going into the woods was to meet her friend which was probably a vampire," Edward said thoughtfully, "Her dad knows about vampires too. Except, Violette doesn't know her dad knows and her dad doesn't know Violette knows. That could be a good thing."

"What are we going to do?" Jacob muttered, "What could the Volturi possibly want from her? How did they even find out about her?"

"Well," Edward said, "there's no telling how they found out about her but since Alice can't see her and I can't read her mind that means she's a mental and physical shield. Afton can sense gifts so they'll probably turn her."

I could feel my heart slow down and everyone's eyes on me. I couldn't let them turn Violette. Wait, it didn't matter to me if they turned her. No, it did. But...

"What should we do?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed, "We can't _do _anything because they won't be breaking any law by turning her. If they didn't turn her then the law would be broken. They'll probably give her a choice of immortality or death. But knowing Aro, he would want her to join his coven."

I froze, Violette was going to have to choose? I wondered which she would choose. There was no way of telling what she would choose since Alice couldn't see her. What did I prefer her to choose? I honestly didn't know how to answer that question.

"What are you going to do to get her back?" a voice asked quietly. It was Amanda, we completely forgot they were still here.

Everyone turned to look at her and Chris sitting on the couch and then, Embry and Leah's eyes wide. Everyone groaned. This was not the best time for imprinting. How had Embry not looked into Amanda's eyes before?

"Really dude?" Paul groaned.

"Sorry," Embry said but he didn't look sorry at all as he watched Amanda who was obviously trying to ignore him. Leah still looked shocked. I guess she was as surprised as everyone else that she could imprint.

I actually didn't mind that they had imprinted since it was a great thing to imprint. Plus, I wouldn't have to listen to Embry sigh about not having found his imprint and maybe Leah will be less cranky and her imprint on Chris will keep him away from Violette.

"Seth," Jake said to me, "you look really calm for this situation."

"Huh," I mumbled, "yeah." The truth was, I was calm on the outside but on the inside I was having a heart attack. I'm just really good at hiding my feelings. It's just easier for me to be happy all the time.

Carlisle sighed and said, "We could always _try_ and go to Volterra and negotiate with them. It isn't likely that they will be all that thrilled to see us after the whole fight after Nessie's birth..."

"Renesmee," Bella corrected like she always did.

Alice's eyes went blank and she said, "I can see us going to Italy in two days. All of us go including Jacob's pack but Sam's pack stays behind with Nessie."

"Renesmee," Bella said insistently. Everyone rolled their eyes, it was obvious she had already lost this war. Plus, she called Renesmee 'Nessie' sometimes too.

Nessie immediately broke out in protest. She now looked like she was either a large seven-year-old or a small eight-year-old. She wanted to come to Volterra to help "get Auntie Violette back!" She also didn't want to be away from Jake for too long. Jake didn't want to be away from her either but he didn't want her coming for fear that she might get hurt.

"Seth," Jacob said, "you coming?"

"Yeah," I said absentmindedly.

"Good," Jacob nodded and went back to talking with the Cullens. I knew they were planning something but I wasn't in the mood for listening in. I knew if Violette became a vampire then she wouldn't be able to have kids and she always wanted to get married to her dream guy and have kids but if she died she wouldn't be able to do anything on that horribly long list of hers.

I sighed, if she was a vampire then it wouldn't be possible for... I shook my head. I had made my decision a long time ago that I would not let it affect anything and I was going to stay true to that decision.

Edward glanced at me sadly as he read my thoughts. I ignored him, it was my choice of what I wanted to do. All the wolves were surprised I was able to hold out this long. Even I was shocked with myself. But I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to hold out much more, especially if we were going to Italy in two days.

I pictured Violette in my mind; her barely tanned skin, emerald green eyes... It would be a shame for that to be gone if she became a vampire. I sighed and shook my head again to rid myself of the image.

"Quil!" a girly voice called and dashed into Quil's lap. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Claire. Quil would have a hard time being away from her. Claire was now sixteen-years-old. Claire had grown up all her life knowing about wolves. Quil was a lucky guy and now that they were able to have a real relationship he would have a hard time...

"Ah, Claire," Quil said grinning slightly, "what are you doing here?"

Claire grinned and said, "Art lessons were canceled so I came home early."

"Ah," Quil said nodding.

"What's going on?" Claire asked looking around. She could obviously feel the tension in the air.

"Violette was kidnapped by the Volturi," Quil said sighing. Claire's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. We would be leaving Monday... Today was Saturday... Two days... Two long, tortuous days of waiting without even knowing what will happen when we get there.

I groaned and asked, "Do you think she'll come home?"

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment and then said, "If she chooses to become a vampire then technically Aro can't keep her."

"That's good," we all sighed.

Kevin's eyes suddenly lit up, "Let's call her."

We all smacked him asking why he didn't think of this before. Since she was kidnapped while she was hiking she obviously had her cell phone with her.

Kevin dialed her number and put it on speaker phone even though we didn't really need it to be. I guess it was for the non-sensitive hearing people in the room.

"Hello?" Violette's voice said coming through the phone. It still sounded the same.

"Violette?" Kevin asked.

"Yep," she replied sounding kind of distracted.

"How are you doing?" Kevin asked her anxiously.

"Fine," Violette said. I rolled my eyes, of course she would say that even if she wasn't doing 'fine.' "I'm just hanging out bored out of my mind."

In the background we heard some sort of disgruntled sniff coming from someone. Kevin didn't miss it. "Who's there with you?"

"Huh? Oh, Alec," Violette said, "he's the vampire I met a long time ago in the woods."

All of our jaws dropped. We had guessed correctly that she first found out about vampires when she was little. We had also guessed correctly that she met the vampire in the woods. But what we didn't expect was that vampire to be one of the Volturi and we didn't at all expect it to be Alec since he never leaves Aro's side.

"What are you guys doing?" Kevin asked trying to figure out if something was going on.

"Just hanging out. We were playing 'would you rather.'" Violette said.

"Oh," Kevin said and then there was a short silence.

Diana glared at the phone and spoke into it before anyone could stop her. "How long are they holding you there?"

There was silence on the other end. It seemed like they were having some sort of silent conversation. "Eh, I don't know." Violette said.

"They won't tell me anything either," Alec said nonchalantly.

"Violette dear," Aro's muffled voice said, "who are you talking to?"

"Some friends through the phone," Violette responded. We all groaned, why would she tell him?

Aro was silent for a moment and then said, "What do they want?"

"They want to know how long I'm here," Violette said.

"I don't know yet," Aro said, "It depends. Dinner will be brought to your room shortly."

"I know that," Violette muttered and then said to us, "Look, I have to go. Bye." She hung up. We all stared at the phone in utter shock.

"Well," Leah said, "it seems like she's doing just fine getting along with them."

"It seems like she hasn't made up her mind yet," Bella added, "it also sounded like Aro wasn't pushing her to decide quickly."

"Are we still going to Volterra?" Embry asked. Everyone looked to me. I nodded slightly.

They continued to talk about what they would do once we got to Volterra. While I, on the other hand, started to nod off.

I dreamed about red eyes, gold eyes and a certain pair of emerald green eyes. I dreamt that I was walking towards that figure with the beautiful emerald eyes. I was reaching out towards them but I as I got closer they got further away. I started running towards them but they kept out of my reach. Soon I was out of breath and just as I was about to grab the girl's hand she turned around and was replaced by monster with blood red eyes. I felt myself sinking to the ground and screaming out in agony.

I must've screamed out in real life because I was being shaken awake. I bolted up and looked at the clock. It was 3:00pm. I did the math and figured it was midnight in Volterra, Italy. Exactly midnight.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked me. I was still feeling jittery and panicky from my dream but I had a feeling that something was happening.

I shook my head and Jake asked me what was wrong again. "I don't know," I said, "I feel strange. Like panicky."

All the guys exchanged knowing looks. It seemed like they knew what was happening when I didn't. "What's going on?" I asked and I could feel like voice raise an octave, "What's happening?"

They ignored me and Jake turned to Alice. "Do you think it's possible to get us tickets to Volterra any sooner?"

Alice shook her head, "All the tickets are sold out for any earlier flights and by plane is the fastest way."

They all shot me worried glances and Sam said, "We have a feeling something is happening in Italy right now."

Edward nodded his head, "It is possible. Let's try calling."

Kevin dialed Violette's number and we all waited anxiously for her to pick up. Instead, Alec picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Where's Violette?" I demanded.

There was a pause. "Violette is not available anymore. Please don't call again," Aro's voice said through the phone. Aro seemed to be slightly annoyed. He hung up and all we heard was the dial tone.

I sat there in complete shock, unmoving. I could feel my heartbeat slowing beating. What did he mean by she wasn't available anymore?

"Alice," Jake said for me, "are you sure you can't get tickets any sooner?"

Alice looked slightly panicked and annoyed, "No! All the flights are already sold out or have already left!"

I groaned to put my head in my hands. What were we going to do?

**Night-Day Dreamer: **Yeah, um there was an issue with this chapter so I had to re-upload it... So Claire IS SIXTEEN! Yeah... Well I would love reviews and rates, I love all of them and greatly appreciate hearing what you guys think of my story :)


	7. Chapter 6: Volterra, Italy

**Night-Day Dreamer:** Hello! I'm so extremely sorry that it took me FOREVER to update! I've been horribly sick and overloaded with school work and finding a stupid dress for the stupid semi-formal that costs freaking $50. I mean, come on! What dance costs that much? _ANYWAYS!_ Here is the next chapter! OH YEAH, I've noticed that a lot of **foreign readers** have been viewing my work. I'm residing in the USA so I really hope everyone can understand my writing and that the English isn't _too_ confusing... Thanks for keeping with me and my slowness!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, UNFORTUNATELY, STEPHANIE MEYER STILL DOES! I DO, HOWEVER, OWN VIOLETTE AND THE PLOT.

Chapter Six - Seth's POV

Those two days had to be the slowest days of my life. I sat on the couch of Sam and Emily's house agonized. Alice had gotten annoyed with my asking if she could see Violette, which she couldn't. It turned out that Alice and Jasper's powers didn't work on Violette and Edward could only read her mind sometimes. I groaned.

"Seth!" Alice screeched running into the room, "Are you all packed? The plane leaves in two hours!"

"What?" I jumped off the couch. How could it already be time? I glanced at the clock. As if it was taunting me, it turned another minute. I ran upstairs for my room and quickly threw a bag onto the bed. I packed like crazy and when I left the room it looked as if a tornado had hit it pretty hard.

I ran down the stairs and jumped into Edward's car. He sped off to the airport going at least one hundred miles per hour but I didn't mind the speed. Alice kept telling Edward to go faster since we were running slightly late. Thanks to Embry and Quil who wanted to eat before leaving.

The drive to the airport took forever. I stared out the window at the blurs of green and brown that were supposed to be trees or something; we were going so fast that I couldn't tell what I was looking at.

I groaned and threw my head back. When would we get there?

"We're here," Alice said ten minutes later. I cracked open an eye and saw that in fact we _were_ at the airport.

"Come on!" I shouted to everyone. We all grabbed our bags and what not and ran as fast as we could to the terminal. God, going through the security check had to be the longest thing ever. Everyone laughed when Jake could barely fit through the security door thing. Then Embry hit his head on the top of the frame. Luckily I fit through, just barely. The security officers gawked at all of us; the amazingly and inhuman looking vampires and the strangely tall and impossibly muscled wolves. We sure didn't attract attention.

Finally we were able to board our plane to Volterra, Italy. It was nice of the Cullens to get us all first class seats. Rosalie had sneered that it was because us 'mutts' wouldn't fit in the regular seats. Also, we had a nonstop flight to Italy.

I collapsed into my seat with a huff and stared out the window. I watched as we took off from the ground and soared into the clouds. I stared at the huge, white, fluffy clouds as if I was looking for something. Maybe I was hoping to see Violette's angel, or maybe I wasn't. I honestly didn't know which one I wanted to see.

"Seth," Jake said, "why don't you get some sleep. We've got a long trip ahead of us and you'll be needing all the sleep you can get. I'll wake you for dinner."

"'Kay," I responded while yawning, "thanks Jake."

"No prob," he responded before my eyelids fell and all I saw was black. For once I had a dreamless sleep. There were no scary red eyes or haunting green eyes. I slept soundly, I didn't know if that was a good thing or not though because some times my dreams would give me an inkling of how Violette was doing.

_~ ...Elsewhere... ~_

"Master," a sweet, angelic voice said, "the preparations are ready."

"Good," an ancient, whispery voice responded, "make sure everything is perfect, we can't afford any mistakes."

"Of course master," the angelic voice responded, "we are ready. We won't fail you."

_~ ...Seth... ~_

I jolted awake when someone roughly shook me from behind. I turned around, it was Rosalie. "Food's gonna be here soon," she said sounding bored, "Jacob ordered for you already."

I looked to my right where Jake was snoring softly with his cell phone still in his palm. It was turned on and on the screen was a picture of Nessie. I never thought about it but I just realized that my fellow pack brothers, and sister, were all leaving behind their imprints. Leah and Embry had just recently imprinted on Chris and Amanda, Quil on Claire and Jacob on Nessie. I sighed and shook Jake awake.

"Ugahh," he said and opened his eye, "what?"

"Food's here," I said as the lady arrived with the food. It was steak, mashed potatoes and peas and water. It actually looked good for once. Airplane food normally sucks. Or looks like crap. Or tastes like crap. Or both.

I picked at my food nervously and ate slowly. "Don't worry, everything will be..." Jake said patting me on the back when I glared at him. I was so sick of everyone saying that "everything would be fine." How did they know? Alice couldn't see her. "Everything will work out," Jake restated.

Hopefully. Hopefully, everything would work out. Or with my luck everything could just fall apart into pieces. Wait, what if she liked Alec? What if she was turned into a vampire and was now mated to Alec? I nearly puked at the thought and had to stop eating for a second before resuming. Honestly, this girl was going to be the death of me.

What would I do once I got there? I still had no idea because I didn't know whether she chose to die or become a vampire. I guess I hadn't decided yet because I didn't want her to become _either. _If she were to become a vampire... she'd be ice cold, hard as diamond and a blood sucking demon. If she were to die... well, she'd just be gone; her smile, laugh, twinkling eyes...

Which one was better? I honestly didn't know. I still hoped she was neither and would stay that way until we could grab her and run. I wonder how she would react to seeing us. Would she be happy that we came to save her or angry that we didn't come soon enough? Would she be surprised and absolutely annoyed? Violette was really unpredictable at times and it was an inconvenience. Especially at times like these.

My fork clattered to my plate as I came into realization, realization that I broke my promise to her. Of course she didn't know about the promise, if I had told her about to promise she would want to know what I meant and then of course I wouldn't be able to resist and would end up telling her and breaking the promise. I couldn't believe I broke that promise. I promised I would and look where she was now, in Volterra, in the hands of vampires.

I groaned and threw my head into my hands. Jacob patted my back reassuringly and Jasper sent a wave of calm towards me. "Thanks," I mumbled to the both of them and then I went back to thinking.

If Violette became a vampire then she would be the most gorgeous vampire known to man, wolf or anything. She was beautiful just the way she was and as a vampire she would make everyone who looked at her drop dead. Wonderful, just what I needed, more people looking at her.

Carlisle's phone started ringing. He picked it up. It was Violette's dad calling with some important information. We could all hear him because of our supersonic hearing.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked politely sounding slightly worried.

Brendan sounded hesitant over the phone. "Well, my side of the family always only has one child and information is passed down to each child when they turn sixteen. My side is known as the Secret Keepers, we know that vampires exist."

"I figured that," Carlisle said.

"But," Brendan went on, "one reason why is because vampire venom doesn't mix well with our blood." I froze at his words. It _what?_ "Normally the venom just kills the person who's bitten, actually no one on my family has survived it."

Carlisle looked shocked, "And your family goes very far back I presume?"

"Yes," Brendan responded, "the first one to learn the secret was my some greats grandfather. It was around the twelve-hundreds. You can trace the name 'Hayes' all the way back since it was always the first born that was told and the first born had always been a son... Until now."

Edward and Carlisle looked fascinated about this news. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"The Volturi," Brendan said and I could tell he was frowning. "They've always known, that's why we know that vampire venom doesn't mix well with our blood. Only Aro, Caius and Marcus know and maybe a few of the most trusted guard. There is an ancient law saying that a Secret Keeper of the Hayes' family must be given the decision of death or immortal life if they are caught by the Volturi or any vampire."

**(Night-Day Dreamer:** Did that little bit of history make sense? I sincerely hope it did!**)**

I was going to have a heart attack. Wonderful, either choice she makes she'll probably end up dieing.

"You okay?" Jake asked me as Carlisle hung up with Brendan.

"Yeah," I rasped as I downed the whole glass of water. Life was so complicated. Why did the immortal have to exist? Why couldn't everyone just be normal _human_ beings? Being a wolf and immortal just makes everything difficult. Sure I loved being a wolf, it was the best thing ever but sometimes I wondered what my life would be like if I wasn't one or if I didn't know anything of the supernatural world. I sighed and stared blankly out the window.

After awhile I fell into another deep sleep and before I knew it, we had landed in Volterra, Italy.

Luckily it was cloudy so the Cullens didn't have to worry about sparkling. We took a few taxis to the hotel where we were staying. It was beautiful, the hotel was amazing and had to be super expensive.

After we had all settled in our rooms, I was rooming with Jake, we all crowded into the living room area of Carlisle and Esme's room.

"When are we leaving?" I asked right away.

"They probably already know we're here so it'll be best to do it soon." Carlisle said, "Let's try talking to them first."

We all nodded our heads and headed to the grand clock tower. The walk had to be the most excruciating thing I had ever gone through. I felt as if someone was watching us the entire time but every time I turned around, there was no one there. Also all the humans would stare at us with wide eyes.

It was sort of hard not to attract attention wherever we went. It didn't matter where we were, we would always attract the attention of humans. I sighed as we reached the clock tower. There were three vampires waiting there wearing nearly black cloaks. It was Jane, Felix and Demetri of the Volturi.

"Follow us," Jane said in her sharp, high voice. We all exchanged guarded glances but did as she told us. They led us to a sewer which we all dropped into. As we walked down the damp, dark halls I could tell we were getting deeper and deeper under ground. I could also tell I was getting closer and closer to Violette. I could just sense her. Violette was very special because she was half Quileute and half Korean. She had the pale skin and delicate bone structure of a Korean but I had no idea where the emerald green eyes and chocolate brown hair came from.

"We're here," Jane said as she led us through a pair of huge oak doors and into a white room with three thrones at the head of the room standing on a platform.

Our eyes widened, the whole entire guard was there. And I meant _all_ of them. Surprisingly, even the wives were there. I was told that they never left the tower unless it was important.

"Ahh," Aro said spreading his arms wide in a welcoming gesture, "my dear Carlisle, how nice of you to visit. Although, I am not pleased with the company you brought along." He scrunched his nose at us wolves. We probably smelled really bad to them. Well, we smelled really bad to all vampires but the Cullens didn't mind the smell all that much since we were around them so much and we had a bond.

Carlisle barely smiled and it was only out of politeness. He nodded his head "hello" and Aro said, "How wonderful, you brought Bella! But where is Renesmee?"

Bella glared at Aro as he stared at her hungrily. "She was unable to come," Edward lied smoothly but it was obvious Aro didn't believe him. Caius was glaring at us. He still hated us.

I looked around at the guard and recognized some faces from the previous war we had with them over the birth of Renesmee. I also noticed one key face was missing, Alec.

"We're here to take Violette home," Carlisle said getting straight to the point, "You can't keep her here."

Aro's smile faded, "I very much know that."

"Where is she?" Edward asked trying to read Aro's mind but he looked confused.

Aro scrunched his brows together and said, "Well, you see, the venom didn't exactly work as we hoped..."

My heart froze as I heard those words. She died? It couldn't be, she was much stronger than that.

"She's here," Edward said. I guess he finally figured out Aro's mind. I sniffed the air, I could definitely smell her sweet peach blossom scent mixed with warm honey and milk. But her scent was slightly sweeter smelling than it used to be.

"Violette," Aro said, "would you mind coming out with Alec?"

We heard rushed whispering coming from a place deeper in the castle. It was rushed and so quiet I couldn't make out any of it.

After three minutes, exactly, Violette walked into the room following Alec. She looked exactly the same. I was surprised. She looked exactly like she used to but I could only see her profile. She seemed skinnier but there was something else that was off. "Violette?" I whispered and she slowly went to turn around...

**Night-Day Dreamer:** Thanks for reading! Hopefully I will start a Harry Potter and Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic soon... Please review! The reviews help me update faster :)  
P.S. I'm very sorry this chapter is short... I think the next one will be long... Hopefully...


	8. Chapter 7: The Visitors

**Night-Day Dreamer:** Yay! Here's another chapter! Finally! After all the threats I finally sat down and wrote. Well, I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES! I ONLY OWN THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND THE PLOT

Chapter Seven

"Alec," I whined as I sat on the edge of my bed swinging my legs, "when will I be allowed to leave this room?"

He patted my head and said, "Soon, we'll have some visitors soon."

I scrunched my nose, who would possibly be visiting? I shrugged my shoulders, it was probably no one of my concern. I watched Alec's face as he furrowed his brows at the music coming from my ipod in the dock.

"What is this?" he asked.

"K-pop," I said, "I'm Korean too, remember?"

"Right," Alec responded slowly. I sighed, I looked Korean except that I was tall-ish and had brown hair and emerald green eyes. I just looked like a Korean with colored contacts and dyed hair. Well, that _was_ common in Asia. Maybe not the contacts part but definitely the dying hair part.

In truth I did miss home. It wasn't as bad because Alec was here with me but I missed my cousin, Bella and the Cullens, Amanda and Chris, Brendan, Leah and I guess I also have to admit that I miss Seth a little bit as well. It is sad that I miss his glare at me? I never did figure out why he glared at me so. I guess I never will.

Did I miss Seth? I wonder. I think I missed the old Seth more than anything. The Seth who was bubbly, optimistic, smiling always and always lifting my spirits; the one I used to be friends with. I wonder what happened to that Seth. I certainly hope that he didn't die inside of this new Seth.

I hope Amanda and Chris aren't in too much of a shock. After all, they did see vampires. I also hoped that someone had found them since they were put to sleep. I froze, I hope they woke up!

"What's wrong?" Alec asked me.

"Did Amanda and Chris...?" I trailed off but he understood what I meant.

"Yes, they woke up."

"Oh good," I said letting out a sigh of relief. I really wanted those visitors to get here soon! I was going to go crazy if I had to stay cooped up in this room any longer! I think I was already going crazy because I could smell an extremely faint woodsy, sunshiny, aroma coming from somewhere. I have always had an extremely sensitive nose but this was just crazy, scents don't appear out of nowhere. The smell was alluring but was also slightly repelling at the same time.

"Violette," Alec said and I turned to face him. He had a serious face on as he said, "there's something I need to tell you. Your friends that live on La Push Reservation, the Quileutes..."

"Yes," I said, "what about them?"

"Well the ones who are extremely tall and big and muscled... They're wolves," he stated simply.

I stared blankly at him. Okay, accepting that vampires existed was hard enough, or maybe it wasn't but accepting that someone who looked completely human (besides the freaky height, muscle and temperature) was a wolf was close to impossible. "Are you joking or being serious?"

"I'm serious," Alec said, "they are wolves and can be very dangerous. They phase into giant, horse sized wolves and have incredible speed and strength. Their main goal in life is to keep vampires off of La Push and destroy all of them. They absolutely detest vampires."

My blood went cold in my body. I was completely frozen. "Okay," I said slowly, "let's just pretend I'm going along with this: if that's true then how are they able to be around the Cullens?"

"They have a treaty with them and also since the alpha – Jake was it? – imprinted on Renesmee that eases the tension. Also since the Cullens are vegetarian vampires they get along easier."

"Imprint?" I asked, "What is that? Isn't that like when a dog leaves their mark by peeing on something?"

Alec stifled a laugh. "No," he said, "but I'm not exactly sure what it is. I'm positive that Renesmee or the wolves would happily describe it to you."

"Oh-kay," I said trying to wrap my mind around it. I guess it could make sense but where do their clothes go when they phase? Is Leah a wolf too? Do their clothes get sucked in or just disappear and reappear when they become human? Hmph, vampires made more sense than wolves.

Well, that might've been because I've known and been around them longer. That was probably it.

"Alec," I whined again, "I'm bo-ored!"

He groaned and put his head in his hands. "Then do some humanely thing that will keep you preoccupied until our guests come."

I sighed. I walked over to the small book shelf that contained books, magazines, movies, games and many other things. I grabbed the latest _Seventeen Magazine._ I flipped through the pages until I saw a really cute outfit that looked like something I had in my closet. I jumped up with the magazine in hand and dug through my closet until I found what I was looking for.

I skipped happily into the bathroom with Alec's suspicious eye on my back. I popped out of the dressing room wearing a beautiful boho styled white sundress that had little buttons on the top with layers on the skirt that was outlined with black boxy designs separating each layer. It fell to slightly above my knees. Over it I threw on an open dark grey cardigan with ¾ length sleeves. My hair was up in a messy bun and I was wearing a pair of black wedge sandals.

Alec raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged saying, "What? I'm a girl, we dress up when we're bored."

"You look very beautiful," Alec said and I smiled. We chatted happily about everything while I flitted around the room. I had so much energy inside of me from being cooped up in this room for so long.

Suddenly Alec's eyes darkened and he said, "It's time, our guests are ready."

Glancing at him curiously I stood up and followed him out of my room happily.

"Now Violette," Alec said seriously his back facing me as we walked down the halls, "I will warn you not to look in their eyes."

"They're that type of visitors?" I asked glumly and he was just silent which meant it was a yes. I sighed as we entered the grand throne room.

"Master," Alec said as he walked up to Aro and took his position. I flitted behind Alec and followed him until I heard a familiar voice whisper, "Violette?"

Shit. Crap. I froze. Alec could've at least warned me that our guests were _them!_ I glared accusingly at Alec who just shrugged. I put on a masked expressionless face before turning around.

I grimaced inwardly when I saw all of the Cullens standing there plus Jacob, Leah, Embry, Quil _and_ Seth. Wonderful. Just wonderful. I was careful not to look deeply into their eyes.

Seth was desperately trying to get me to look him in the eye but I ignored him and the rest of them. Eh, sucks for him and the rest of them for ignoring me.

"Violette," Alec murmured under his breath. I walked slowly over to him while turning my back on them.

"She's not a vampire," Carlisle asked more than stated.

"Well," Aro said, "we're not sure what she is."

"_What?"_ many angered voices asked.

"It seems like the venom only _half_ worked on her. Her hearing, sense of smell, vision, strength, speed and such is no where near as strong as a vampire's. She only barely glows in the sunlight. She's much like your daughter," Aro said to Bella and Edward.

"Only half works?" Seth repeated somewhat dazed.

"Sort of," Aro said, "except she has exceptionally amazing gifts."

"Gifts?" everyone asked. They were confused on the plural form.

Edward was obviously reading Aro's mind. Let me explain, by now it's obvious that I chose immortal life, except it didn't exactly work. Apparently my blood doesn't mix well with vampire venom. Thanks Brendan for leaving out that crucial information. Anyways, it seemed I'm barely vampire, or half vampire. My senses aren't as great as a vampire and neither are my skills. It's like my senses and skill are those of a very, very heightened human. Except, I still need blood but I also need human food. We don't even know if I'm immortal or still growing.

Even though I tried eating a lot to put some more weight back on my body so I looked healthier and less emancipated, it didn't work. I didn't gain any weight and I still looked immensely skinny but my muscles were toned and slender. I was going to have to buy a whole new wardrobe.

Everyone looked to me to explain my gifts but when I didn't say anything Edward spoke in, "She has the ability to make herself and others appear however she wants, she can teleport herself and others, she's a shield against mental and physical attacks and she can penetrate any shield, and lastly, if she looks into someone's eyes she can see their deaths."

"But none of us die," Quil said stupidly, "we're immortal."

"Yes," Alec snapped, "but you can choose to die or someone might kill you and she can see that."

They were confused since because of Alice they believed the future was always changing and that nothing was absolute and that they needed to make that decision.

"It's different with death," Alec explained for me, "if she sees you dieing then you are going to die exactly by the way she sees. You can only put it off or try to avoid it but it'll eventually happen."

I carefully looked deeply into each of the Cullens eyes. I didn't see anything as I penetrated their subconscious. Alec peered at me out of the corner of his eyes and I barely twitched my head no but I knew Edward would now know that none of them were going to die.

I didn't see any of them dieing but I could see all of them planning on ending their lives if their mate were to die but no one was to die. I didn't even want to look into the souls of the wolves.

To be honest the wolves didn't smell all that great. I mean, they didn't smell horrible. They smelled like woods and sunshine. It was alluring and made me want to get closer and learn about them but at the same time the smell was repelling, telling me to go away, far away.

"So what are you going to do now?" Aro asked in a bored tone although he was clearly fed up with the silence.

"We want you to give us Violette back," Seth said which surprised me greatly. The surprise flitted across my face but I quickly masked it again, unfortunately not quickly enough fro Seth saw it. Anyways, since when did he care?

Aro stared blankly at him as if he were stupid. "We haven't been keeping her here. She has the right to leave whenever she wants. She just can't roam the castle."

"What?" Seth deadpanned. He was so shocked and surprised that all the emotion left his face and voice.

"Unless," Aro said turning to me, "she wants to join us."

"No thanks," I said quietly. Argh, my voice sounded so different. It sounded like beautiful tinkling silver bells.

"Hmm, how unfortunate, where will you go?" he asked and everyone anxiously awaited my answer.

I exchanged glances with Alec. "I'm not sure yet but I'm thinking of traveling," I responded vaguely.

Alec stepped forward and said, "I wish to leave as well with Violette."

Now, this is where everything got interesting. Everyone tensed up and Jane hissed her protests. Her beloved brother was abandoning her for some half-vamp freak. Technically, we were just friends. Anyways, Jane turned towards me and snarled, "This is all your fault freak. You're trying to take away all of our masters' precious guard and family."

I stared at her blankly. First of all, only _one_ was leaving. Sure he might be an important one, a very important one at that, but it was _only one._ Secondly, I never belonged to the Volturi.

The whole entire wolf pack was looking at me accusingly. What were they accusing me of? They probably thought Alec was my mate, eh, let them think what they want. It's not like it actually matters. Anyways, I didn't like Alec like that and he didn't like me like that either. To each other, we were more of a best friend or sibling.

Aro was still staring at Alec in shock. He finally composed himself and said, "Alec, you must be joking because if you leave it is rare that you are ever invited back." Edward snorted and Caius glared at him.

"I am not joking," Alec said his face serious and hard, "I wish to leave this lifestyle."

Aro glowered for a moment but then said, "Fine, do as you wish."

Jane was unhappy that her master was letting her twin leave so easily. She growled at me but I paid her no attention. This, of course, just made her even more pissed off. Jane wasn't one who took to being ignored easily. So, she leapt at me to attack.

The Cullens and wolves all tensed but Alec and I hardly flinched. Jane, completely forgetting that I was a shield against physical attacks, just simply went flying backwards and crashed into a wall when she had come within five feet of me.

We all waited holding our breath for Aro to signal the rest of the Volturi to attack us but instead he said, "Get out of my sight before I decide to destroy you all."

I took that as my cue to teleport us back to the Cullens house.

We landed in their living room, Alec and I landed on our feet while the others fell onto their faces or bottoms completely confused.

"What the...?" Emmett trailed off.

"Teleportation," I responded simply.

"How about we all have a seat and discuss what has happened," Carlisle said and motioned for us to sit. "What are you two planning on doing?"

Alec looked to me and I shrugged saying, "We'll probably travel around the world seeing all the places I've wanted to visit."

"Out in broad daylight?" Jasper asked knowing that even thought I might not sparkle, Alec certainly would.

"I have the ability to make people and myself appear however I want them to," I said, "that includes making them look like they're not sparkling. It's a trick on the mind."

"None of your gifts would work on Bella," Edward said, "since they're all mental."

Yes, all the gifts I possessed with mental and took place in the mind. "Except, I also have the gift of penetrating any shield."

"Oh," he and Bella responded.

If I wanted it, no one would ever be able to find me. I could stay hidden away from everyone because I could change my appearance and teleport. It would be like trying to find a piece of straw in a haystack, impossible to know if you're even looking at the right one.

The others must've realized this by now. I was still avoiding looking deeply into the wolves eyes. They must've realized this too because I was pointedly not looking at them and trying not to breath but I had to breath unlike some other vampires in this room.

Jasper continued to interrogate me on my gifts while Edward and Carlisle were trying to figure out the ratio of vampire to human in me. Alice was moaning about how she couldn't see _anything_ now while Bella and Jacob were moaning that Renesmee wasn't home yet. Esme was talking to herself about what she should make for dinner. Embry and Leah were sulking over who knows what while Emmett was screaming at the football teams on the TV. And lastly, Seth was glowering over something, probably being in the same room as me, while Rosalie was just watching us amusedly.

My eyebrow twitched. There was way too much going on in this room at once. Alec patted my head reassuringly which only made Seth glower at the floor even more.

Seth coughed and shot Edward a meaningful look whom then shot Alice a meaningful look. Alice took Rosalie upstairs to try on new outfits and they both dragged their groaning husbands and Bella along with them. Jacob left to go pick up Nessie. Edward and Carlisle ran up to their study to do some research. Embry, Quil and Leah followed Esme into the kitchen to find food and help her cook dinner.

Then somehow it ended up being only Seth, Alec and I left in the den. How awkward...

"I need to go hunting," Alec said suddenly standing up.

"Wait!" I called but he was already out the window.

Great, now it was just Seth and I. Even more awkward. I needed to get out of the room, I was suffocating. There was too much emotion in the room. "Maybe I should go hunting too," I muttered and stood up.

"Wait," Seth said and grabbed my wrist. Since when was he standing next to me? Odd. I flinched at the contact and heat.

I tried to pull my wrist out of his hand but he was still much stronger than me. "What?" I asked my voice going sharp.

He stared at me as if he wanted to say something. I opened my mouth to tell him to let go but instead, a pair of soft, warm lips landed on mine.

**Night-Day Dreamer:** Thanks for reading! Please rate and review! I'm really sorry this chapter seemed rushed but I'll try to get another chapter out soon. It wasn't too rushed was it? I certainly hope not...


	9. Chapter 8: Running Home

**Night-Day Dreamer:** I'm ba-ack! After such a long writer's block _ Anyways, this chapter's just kind of a filler but I hope you enjoy it and keep on following me!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER STILL DOES, I ONLY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND PLOT.

Chapter Eight

Before I could even comprehend what was happening, Seth landed his lips on mine. I was too shocked to respond as he kissed me. His lips were everything that I used to dream them to be; they were warm, soft and full of passion and gentleness. One of his hands had snuck up to my cheek and was gently caressing it while the other was firmly gripped on my hip, holding me close to him.

The kiss was full of so much emotion that I got swept up in it for a few seconds. I then realized three things; one, Seth was kissing me, two, I was kissing back, and three, Seth was kissing me _willingly._ A million different, confused thoughts were running through my head. Didn't he hate me? Why was I kissing him back? I don't love him anymore. I erased him, or tried to, from my heart. Why the hell was _Seth Clearwater_ kissing me?

I suddenly pushed him away but only succeeded in making him stop kissing me. Was I really that weak? I yanked myself out of his grip breathing hard, staring at him hard. He just stared back at me with such love and care in his eyes that I had to look away. "Why?" I asked harshly, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Because I really like you," he stated simply.

There was no way on earth that I could respond to that. The only response that seemed reasonable at the moment was to snort and that's exactly what I did. "Yeah, and pigs fly."

"I've always liked you," he insisted, his eyes never leaving me, "I never stopped."

"Then why now?" I asked, my voice sounding too harsh, "Why now and not before when I completely believed you and everyone else hated me?"

"You weren't safe and I wanted to protect you from the supernatural world," he responded. He fidgeted a little and I knew there was something more to it. He almost looked guilty to me.

"Hey, I'm back," I heard Jacob call from upstairs. Good, my escape.

I went to hurry up the stairs but Seth called to me, "Wait, Violette! Maybe you shouldn't go upstairs!"

I, of course, ignored him. I ran up the stairs to greet Jacob and see Renesmee but what I didn't expect was to see Charlie. I silently swore under my breath. Since being turned into part vampire I hadn't been around humans and I didn't feel like testing it out on one of my dad's best friends.

I tried to sneak out of the room while holding my breath but Charlie said, "Hi Violette!"

Everyone around us froze and Seth came up the den stairs. Alec was back from hunting and quietly came over to my side. "Hello Charlie," I said carefully. I took in a careful breath, I could only hold my breath for so long!

"Where were you kiddo? I was worried when Brendan told me you disappeared. Mellie was worried too." Charlie said really looking concerned. I could tell he was looking disapprovingly at my weight loss. Yeah, I was skinny before but now I was on the edge of looking freaking anorexic.

"Umm..." was all I could say in response.

Bella walked over to Charlie and patted him on the back saying, "Need to know information only dad."

Charlie's face went blank but then he said, "Oh, right, of course. Are you staying for dinner?"

"Umm..." I said. I needed to get out of there fast. It wasn't that bad since my sense of smell wasn't as strong as a regular vampire's but still. What made it worse was that I hadn't hunted in quite a long time.

"We were just stepping out for a bit," Alec said stepping in to the rescue.

"Oh okay," Charlie said, "see you around." Bella took him and Nessie into the living room while the rest of us went into the kitchen.

"You okay?" Jacob asked me.

"She hasn't hunted in awhile, actually she hasn't hunted since she was first turned." Alec said.

"Yep so let's go," I said to Alec while everyone stared at me in amazement.

"Why do you have to take Alec?" Seth asked me looking hurt.

I was silent. Edward stifled a laugh when he read mine and Alec's thoughts. I glared at him. "Violette isn't strong enough or durable enough to wrestle with animals. She's barely fast enough to catch one." Alec said trying to hide a smile. I glared at him too.

"Aww," Emmett cooed mockingly, "she's just a baby."

I glared at him. Ooh, he was _so_ lucky that my gifts weren't offensive. If they were, he'd be on the ground in pain. So, I just glared at him making him twitch. I was sending out a whole lot of glares today.

"I'll take her since you just got back." Seth said to Alec.

_What?_ No, no way was Seth taking me _hunting!_

"Okay, but you'll have to figure out a way to carry her or something, she won't be able to keep up when you phase." Alec said grinning evilly at me. I glared at him, that evil little... UGH! Whose side was he on?

Seth grinned happily. Wonderful, Seth was taking me hunting. Great. "Come on Violette," he said happily and jumped out the huge kitchen window.

I glared at Alec and said, "You are so going to get it when I get back!"

Alec just laughed at me as I leapt out the window.

When I stood up Seth was taking off his shirt. "Yah!" I screamed, "What are you doing?"

"I need to take off my clothes to phase or they get shredded to bits," Seth said simply.

"Well go do that behind a tree or something!" I exclaimed still covering my eyes with my hands. I could hear Seth silently chuckling to himself and then I felt the air ripple. I took that as the sign that he phased. I peeked through my hands and standing right in front of me was a humongous, sandy colored wolf.

My eye bulged out of my head and I took a step back. No one told me the wolves were _that_ big! God, they were the size of horses, if not bigger! The wolf motioned for me to get on its back. I shook my head. There was no way in hell I was jumping on that giant wolfy back.

Wolf Seth rolled his eyes at me and motioned for me to get on his back again. I sighed and slowly crept towards him. He was freaking huge. Seth rolled his eyes again at me. I pushed myself up onto his back and wrapped my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck while burrowing my face into his fur.

His fur was really, really soft. And then, he took off, without warning, into the woods at a lightening fast speed. I let out a shrill scream of surprise and shock at the speed. Trees flew past us in green and brown blurs. After a couple of minutes we came to a halting stop at a clearing full of deer. I slid off of Seth's back and landed with a thump on the ground. He stared at me for a moment before slinking off into the clearing.

I lay on the ground still feeling dazed from the incredibly fast run. We had to be in the meadow near the mountain range that Bella always talked about. Why did Seth decide now to tell me he liked me? Just when I was beginning to get over him... Or not... But still.

"Violette?" he asked me, silently walking over. His face peered down at me, "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said getting up, "Fine, just fine." I took off to where the dead deer was before he could ask any more questions.

When I finished, I stood up and started to walk away but then I was tackled to the ground. I let out a surprised shriek as I hit the ground. My shield was supposed to automatically go up when someone had plans to attack me! I looked up, it was Seth. Why did my shield never work against him?

His hands were cradling my head and his arms went underneath my shoulders. He was straddling me, keeping me firmly pinned on the ground. "Seth," I said, "get off."

"Nope," he said grinning. I pushed my hands against his chest to push him off but he was using his strength against me. If he wasn't then I would've succeeded in pushing him off but since he was, I didn't.

I squealed as he wrapped his arms around my waist and flipped us over. Suddenly I was lying on top of him. I pushed my hands against his chest again to push myself off of him but he grabbed my hands and held me there. "Seth," I growled at him.

He smiled, "I'm not giving up now."

"Well," I said, "You should."

He just smiled and a blush ran up my cheeks as I realized that he was shirtless. Of course he was. Seth smiled and ran his thumb over my cheek. I leaned into his touch. Stupid body not listening to my mind. "I'm glad that didn't disappear," Seth said.

Glare.

I stood up and Seth followed soon after. "Seth," I said my back to him, "you should just give up. I don't like you anymore. The summer after eighth grade you broke my heart and now I don't like you."

He quietly walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His lips were besides my ear as he said, "I think your heart begs to differ."

I could feel a blush flood my cheeks and I knew my heart was pounding frantically in my chest. No, I was _not_ going there again. If what Alec told me about imprinting was correct then Seth would imprint one day and leave me again.

"No," I said pushing wrenching myself out of his grasp, "not again." Before Seth could say anything I teleported myself out of the clearing. I didn't have anywhere in mind so I had no idea where I might've teleported myself. Which was stupid. I could end up anywhere in the world. Or maybe not even on Earth.

I looked around. There were a lot of Asian people around. Okay, that meant I was somewhere in Asia.

I wandered down the pathway that led through the park trying to figure out where I was. I gave up trying to figure out since I had been wandering around aimlessly not knowing where I was going. It all looked familiar but I've been nearly everywhere in Asia so it was hard to tell exactly _where_ I was.

As I walked around I wondered if Seth was worried, if everyone else was worried. I would have called them but a call to the other side of the world was pretty expensive, so was a text message.

My stomach growled in protest to I walked into one of the local bakeries. I stared at the prices and smacked myself in the forehead. I was in Korea! My home town. At least here if someone asked questions I could say I was a citizen here. My mother and I were living in the USA on a green card.

Even though I had been born in Korea I didn't know it that well, we moved to the USA when I had turned three. I was guessing I was in Seoul, South Korea since that was what it said on the sign of the bakery. And of course I only had US dollars and not won.

**Night-Day Dreamer:** From here on, everyone is speaking in Korean unless I say otherwise.

"Do you have a map?" I asked the lady at the counter.

She stared at me curiously. It was probably because I looked Korean except for my dark chocolate brown hair and green eyes.

She handed me a map of the city, "How much is it? I only have US dollars."

"No, no," she said, "please, just take it."

"Thank you," I replied and bowed. I looked at the map and walked around for a while trying to find our old apartment. We still owned it, we never sold it or rented it out.

After wandering around for quite a long time I asked some people if they knew how to get to the address. None of them did or they just looked at me strangely and kept walking.

After walking around not knowing what the hell I was going I sighed in aggravation and shoved the map into my purse and started walking aimlessly around. It wasn't like I was going to be stuck here. Once I felt that I had enough energy I would be able to teleport myself back to rainy Forks. It was kind of nice here, warmish and sunny.

I kind of hoped I wouldn't be asked if I lived here because I wasn't sure if I needed a visa to visit Korea even though I'm a citizen here. Visa and green card stuff was confusing.

I looked around at what girls my age were wearing. I noticed there was nearly no girls my age that were alone. They were almost always with another friend or a guy. Maybe that's why I was getting strange looks. Anyways, my clothes weren't much different from what they were wearing; only slightly less colorful and more sophisticated. At least I didn't stand out too much, besides the strange looks I was getting and besides my unearthly beautiful looks thanks to the vampire running through my veins. And I was a strange mix of nationalities. Sigh, I'm attracting too much attention to myself.

I wondered if Seth was freaking out or if Bella was. My dad probably wasn't _too_ worried. Alec probably wasn't too worried either since the both of them knew I could take care of myself. Plus, Alec understood my gifts when the others did not. Will Seth be mad at me when I get back? What suddenly made him have a change of heart? Why does he all of a sudden seem to be completely in love with me after hating me for such a long time? People don't change their minds in a blink of an eye with no regrets or afterthoughts. What was with all these questions?

The one question that was nagging at my brain was, do I still like Seth? Am I still distant to him because he hurt me or just because we've become distant. Could I forgive him? What do I want to do? This was very challenging. Why did Seth have to have a sudden change of mind? If he had taken his time it would've been _so_ much easier. Because Seth now likes me, which I still find suspicious, do I still want to go _all_ the way to the East coast for college and go abroad? Does Seth really like me?

My brain was thinking in circles and I was giving myself a headache. I stopped walking and looked around. I was standing on a very wide sidewalk with a _huge_ building on it. The sign read S.M. Entertainment Studios. Cool, I was standing in front one of the largest music companies in South Korea. I'm surprised I made it this far without getting hit by a driver or a crazy person on a bike.

Could my feelings change back as quickly as his did? I was pretty sure they couldn't since I spent quite a long time in pain because of him and I sort of have trusting issues now. I sighed and sat down on a bench. I should at least alert them of where I am even though I need time to myself...

I took out my iphone and quickly logged onto Facebook. Immediately, I was attacked by a message from Bella.

**Bella Swan-Cullen:** Where are you? Why aren't you home yet?

**Sunnie-Violette: **I'm in my hometown; Seoul, South Korea. I want to see my old house before returning and just wander around for a bit.

**Bella Swan-Cullen:** Well you better get home soon! Everyone's worried!

**Sunnie- Violette: **Okay, bye.

I logged off before she could respond or someone could respond in her place. I just needed time to think.

I stood up and took out my map and looked for my street. It was actually pretty close to here. I faced left and stared in that direction. I turned right and glanced in that direction. It would be really helpful if I could use the GPS on my phone but unfortunately the signal here was not good enough and the phone company did not have very current maps of the roads and stuff.

"Is that a foreigner?" I heard a nearby voice whisper quietly to someone. I could hear them thanks to my vampire senses.

"She looks Korean but..." another trailed off.

"What she looks like it lost." Someone snorted.

"We should help her," yet another said.

I heard footsteps approach me. "Excuse me, are you lost?" one of them asked.

I turned around to see five very handsome and very familiar looking teenage boys. "Ah yes," I responded smiling bashfully, "I used to live here but I haven't visited Seoul for years."

They seemed surprised by my fluent Korean and they seemed even more surprised that I used to live here. "Excuse me asking, but are you Korean?" one of them asked.

"My mother is Korean and she used to live here with my father who is Native American. I was born here."

"Ohh," he said, "are you trying to find your old house?"

"Yes, could you tell me where this apartment building is?" I said pointing to a building on the map.

"Ah, that's where we live," one of them said, "we're heading there right now, you could come with us."

"Really? That'd be great, thanks!" I replied and bowed politely, "What are your names by the way?"

They looked amused by that question. The one who was doing most of the talking introduced me to everyone; he was Jinki Lee. The really, really tall one was Minho Choi and the one with blonde tipped hair was Jonghyun Kim. The one who had his head half shaved was Kibum Kim. I personally thought his hairstyle was odd since his head was _half shaved_ but hey, it's his choice. Then the one with really long auburn colored hair was Taemin Lee. Why did there names and faces sound and look so familiar?

**Night-Day Dreamer:** Please note that the people I had just mentioned I do NOT own. They are a real K-pop (Korean Pop) group that is called SHINee.

"I'm Violette Hayes but my Korean name is Hye seon Lee." I said.

"How old are you?" Onew asked me, you look very young to be traveling by yourself.

My heart just dropped to my feet. Wasn't there some rule about traveling abroad under a certain age? I was pretty sure I didn't meet that age and I was currently dressed young. Had I been dressed more maturely I could probably pass off as nineteen. But, I wasn't. "I'm sixteen," I responded.

"Ah you're very young, the same age as Taemin," Jonghyun said, "Why are you visiting Korea."

Ha... Dude are they like some immigration police undercover? "I'm checking out the apartment to see if it is still habitable since it's been abandoned for a good twelve years maybe more maybe less. I'm seeing just in case I choose to study abroad here."

"Wait, what floor are you on?" Kibum asked me.

"Sixteenth floor," I responded, "my mother told me that there is only one other apartment on that floor."

"Wow! What a coincidence, that's us." Onew said grinning.

"Ah that's great! Are there many kids in the building?" I asked very curious.

"Yes," Onew said and everyone else was obviously trying not to laugh. It was nice to be able to talk to some people who didn't know about my issues with certain people back in Forks. It was extremely nice to get my mind off of certain people and things.

"How long are you staying?" Taemin asked.

Oh shit. I did not expect that one. I shrugged and said, "I only have a twelve hour stop over in South Korea. I came from the west coast of the USA."

"Ahh," Minho said, "Where are you going?"

Come on! What's with the questions? I have no idea what the flight schedules are! "Uhm, Hong Kong, China," I responded thinking of the place that planes were always flying into that was in Asia and then noticed we were already on our floor.

"Well, thank you for showing me to my apartment," I said and bowed.

They just smiled at me and said, "No problem, it was nice meeting you."

"Same here but you guys look strangely familiar," I said and nearly laughed as their faces changed, "Well, anyways, thanks and maybe we'll meet again."

"Oh and here's your camera back," Key said sheepishly, "I was taking pictures with it."

I stared at him, "When did you take my camera? Oh well, thanks!"

I headed into the apartment after one last goodbye. They were really nice.

Home. It was still all furnished and contained a few memories and pictures. This was my home. Where my mom lived with her new husband never felt like home. La Push felt like home but it didn't seem real. Korea was my true home. Maybe I'll go to college here or travel abroad a bunch.

I drifted over towards the black grand piano that stood in a corner of the living room. It had silver adornments. Absentmindedly I played _A River Flows In You_ by Yiruma. I sighed and looked out the window. It was getting dark and I was getting hungry.

I took the slow elevator down and the doorman bowed to me saying, "It was nice seeing you again Miss. Lee Hye seon."

I smiled at him wondering how on earth he could remember me. I shot one last look at the building before shooting the doorman a wink and disappearing off the street while no one was looking.

**Night-Day Dreamer:** Thanks for reading! By the way, would this be considered a long of short chapter? Please review and rate!


	10. Chapter 9: Realization

**Night-Day Dreamer: **I'm back once again! Two updates in one month! It's a miracle! UNFORTUNATELY I will NOT be able to update until late April maybe? Because my school chorus to going to sing at CARNEGIE HALL, NEW YORK CITY along with some other choruses! We are going in the beginning of April so please wish us luck!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER _STILL_ DOES AND I DO NOT OWN SHINEE, THEY ARE A REAL BAND

Chapter Nine

I fell back on my bad exhausted from teleporting across the world twice in one day. I smiled at my poster of SHINee that was on the wall across from my bed before falling into a deep sleep where I dreamed of wolves, warm brown eyes and the boys from South Korea.

After an hour or two of sleeping I awoke to the sound of the doorbell. The person at the door smelled familiar, it was Seth. I groaned and smashed my pillow into my face.

"Is Violette home?" he asked.

"Yeah, she got home three hours ago," my dad responded. I was sleeping for three hours? It felt more like one. "I'm not sure if she's awake yet."

I sighed and stared at my poster of SHINee. God, they were so good looking and such naturally talented singers and dancers but they looked familiar. My mind wandered back to the five boys who lived next door in Korea. Then it wandered to their names... Jonghyun, Key, Minho, Onew and Taemin... Same exact names... Same exact faces. OH MY GOD! _I met SHINee without even knowing it!_ AND they live right _next door_ to me in Korea! I screamed when the realization hit me.

"Yep, she's awake." Brendan said as I heard two pairs of foot steps running up the stairs at unbelievable speed. One arrived at my door sooner. Seth looked around my room for danger his face in frantic panic. Well, if he suddenly wanted to change the relationship between us again I'll do what he did to me. I'll ignore him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Ignore.

"What's wrong?" Brendan asked coming up behind Seth.

"Well I was in Korea and then I met some guys there who live next door to us in the old apartment and they were really nice and they turned out to be SHINee!" I screamed and grinning widely.

Seth narrowed his eyes. Brendan smiled and said, "That's great, did you get an autograph?"

"No, I didn't notice until now but we took pictures." I smiled. Oh my god, my camera! Too bad I couldn't tell anyone I met SHINee because then they would wonder how I got to Korea and back to America in the matter of one day...

"Hey, Melanie and I are going on a vacation and Mrs. Clearwater has been nice enough to allow you to stay at their house for the weekend," Brendan said.

"Okay," I said absentmindedly while day dreaming about SHINee. Then it processed through my brain. _Vacation, Clearwater, stay, weekend. WHAT? _"WHAT?" I screamed suddenly, "Why can't I just stay at home or with Bella or the Cullens?"

Seth smiled. Brendan said, "Sue offered first." I glared at both of them. So much for ignoring him. Well just cause I was staying with him didn't mean I had to be at home the whole time. I could just hang out with the Cullens?

As if Seth read my mind he said, "The Cullens are going on a trip."

...Blank stare...

You have got to be fucking kidding me. I'm stuck with _him_ for a weekend? UGH! My life hates me. First the guy I am completely in love with (Seth) ignores me suddenly and won't talk to me. I give up on him and get captured by evil vampires (the Volturi). Then I am turned into some strange mutation of a vampire-human. And then _he _suddenly decides he wants to be in my life when I've pretty much gotten over him. What a _wonderful _life.

"Get packing," Brendan said, "you're driving over with Seth since Melanie and I have got to catch a plane."

I nodded. I was still mad. Why couldn't I stay home alone? Who's going to take me hunting since the Cullens aren't home?

"See ya kid," Brendan said and left my room.

"Kill me now," I muttered under my breath as I shoved stuff into a suitcase.

"Hey," Seth said in mock offense, "I heard that." Glare. Glare. Glare. If I could kill people by glaring at them, boy, he would be dead and buried ten feet under the ground.

"Now, stop looking at me like that and lets go," he said and grabbed my bag. I grumbled and slowly followed after him to his car.

The drive to his house was incredibly awkward. We just sat there in silence as Seth tried to strike up a conversation to which I kept ignoring him. He finally gave up.

Finally we pulled into the driveway and entered his house. "Violette!" Sue Clearwater, Seth's mom, exclaimed, "It's been forever since I've seen you and it's been even longer since you've been here!"

I winced. Not a very pleasant thing to think about. Anyways, the last time I was here was like three years ago.

"Thank you for having me Mrs. Clearwater," I said politely as Seth led me to the guest room that had a door connecting to Leah's room. I missed Leah.

"Well, here you go," Seth said and set my bag on the bed where I sat down. I looked around. It had very light creamy yellow painted walls with sheer white window curtains and a queen sized bed with light rose pink, light creamy orange, and white coverings and pillows. "Are you coming down?"

"No, I think I'll rest."

"Okay, well I'm going out patrolling," Seth said and walked towards my door casting me worried glances which I ignored.

"Oh, Violette, you're here," Leah said from my doorway.

"Don't bother her Leah, she's trying to rest," Seth said with a hint of sharpness to his tone.

"No, you can come in Leah," I said.

"Cool," she responded and shut the door in Seth's face. She sat down on the pretty bed with me. "It's still the same way, the room I mean. He wouldn't let them change it."

I looked around again. On the desk were pictures of Seth, Leah and I playing around when we were younger. There was one of us graduating elementary. On the bedside table was a picture of us graduating from middle school was our arms around each other smiling happily. On the wall were framed, pressed roses from graduation that he had given me. There were memories all over the room, happy memories.

I remember the Clearwaters had allowed me to decorate the room how I wanted it since I had slept over so much. In a way, I sort of missed those days when everything was so simple and the supernatural didn't exist to our minds.

But, I didn't believe Leah when she said he wouldn't let them change it. Sue probably didn't want to change it because she loved the way I had decorated the room and she probably didn't have the heart to change it either.

"You know," Leah said after awhile, "he really loves you."

"I am somehow able to not believe that," I said, "I just want things to go back to the way they were before all of this shit happened."

"Don't we all, "Leah said closing her eyes and leaning back against the wall. "When Seth and I first phased we gave our dad a heart attack from which he died. Seth went through a really rough time believing it was always his fault. He used to hate what he was."

I did feel bad for them but Leah knew that. "I heard but he was just so nasty to me. It's kind of hard to forgive someone after stuff like that. And I'm finally moving on but now he decides to jump back into my life."

"I know it's confusing but you'll understand eventually," Leah said, "What's your friend Chris to you?"

"He's like my brother," I responded, "the brother I never had."

"Oh, well, he really likes you," Leah said frowning slightly.

"I wish he didn't, I don't like him like that," I responded and peeked at her frowning face, "Why do you like him?" Leah blushed. I thought I would never see the day when Leah would blush. "Oh my god! You _do_ like him!" I exclaimed bouncing up and down on my knees.

Leah turned red, "It's sort of something like that."

"What do you mean by sort of?" I asked curiously. It seemed like everyone was keeping a huge secret from me and it was one that I really wanted to find out that I might just find out now.

"Well, have you heard of imprinting?" Leah asked and I nodded my head. "Well I didn't even know Chris existed until that day you were captured in the woods. And then, well, we looked into each others' eyes by accident and BAM I imprinted on him and am madly in love with him."

I gave her a blank stare, "Just like that?"

"Just like that," Leah said nodding, "But I can be whatever he wants me to. I can be his older sister or best friend or possibly even girlfriend."

"Wow, imprinting sounds kind of cool from your point of view but I still think it's sort of creepy," I responded.

"There are stages of these things. If you imprint on someone as young as Nessie like Jake did then you go through a process. First Jake will be the best caretaker in the world, then he will become her bigger older brother, then her best playmate and then her best friend. Eventually, if she wants, he'll become her boyfriend when she's old enough and when she's older and ready they'll share an intimate relationship and may even become a married couple."

I made a face. "So it's like set in stone of what will happen between you and your imprint?" I asked. I hated being forced to do something, I hated not having decisions.

"Not really, you could deny them but honestly, who could do that with all that love and devotion the wolf gives to their imprint." Leah said.

"So Jake's feelings for Nessie will change to feelings of love when she's old enough." I said slowly.

"Yep, if she wants then he will become whatever she wants."

"Just like that?" I said and snapped my fingers. Leah nodded. "How odd," I voiced aloud, "for someone's feelings to change that quickly."

"It is." Leah said, "I'm even baffled by it. Also the wolf always knows when their imprint is in danger and what they are feeling. They also always know what they need and can always find them."

"It's like a telepathic connection," I stated. I wouldn't like how someone would always know how I'm feeling.

"Sort of," Leah said, "Sam imprinted on Emily, Quil imprinted on Claire, Jared on Kim, Jake on Nessie, I imprinted on Chris as you already know, Paul imprinted on Jake's sister Rachel and Embry imprinted on Amanda."

"Embry what?" I asked shocked, "Are all of you out to imprint on my friends?"

Leah gave a short laugh. At least I finally fully understood the Sam and Leah story. I now understand why Sam's feelings suddenly changed, he imprint on Emily. How odd. And then it hit me. It hit straight in the face. It was like a slap in the face.

I faked a yawn and said to Leah, "Well I think I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Okay," Leah said staring at me curiously, "if you want to talk I'm right next door."

"Kay," I responded, "thanks Leah, I missed talking to you."

Leah smiled and walked over to her room.

I stretched out on my bed and covered my whole entire self with the covers. It made sense. It could be the reason. After hearing all those facts... It must be true, right? But I don't want it to be! I really hope it isn't. All the facts add up.

If it is... I wouldn't know what to do. Oh gosh, this is going to be a long weekend. I sincerely hope that what I am thinking is not true.

Because, I believe that Seth imprinted on me.

**Night-Day Dreamer:** So how'd you like it? Did you know teleporting is not a word? I didn't! I was so surprised while writing this! Anyways, reviews are welcome and sorry for this disappointingly short chapter. I was hoping this one would be long but I had rushed to get it out before we leave... Anyways, excitement! Finals are over, New York City... Boy, April will be a busy month and I will be lucky if I even get to update (or write even)! I also think I have too many stories under favorites... Yeah...

**P.S.** I am really sorry for this not getting up sooner but fan fiction has been not letting me upload! There was something wrong with it... Did anyone else have issues as well? Well wish us luck at Carnegie Hall, New York City! We're leaving tomorrow (April 1st)! AH, I'm so nervous...


	11. Chapter 10: Finally

**Night-Day Dreamer:** I'm back! Yay! It's finally April vacation! Anyways, the performance went great and being in NYC was just epic... Performing at Carnegie Hall... I have nothing to say, it was amazing :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER DOES, I DO OWN THE PLOT AND ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS THOUGH

Chapter Ten

I woke up the next day and mentally groaned and stuffed the pillow in my face. I had come to the horrendous conclusion that Seth had indeed imprinted on me. I didn't want that. I didn't want to be forced to love someone who had just imprinted on me. Anyways, if he really did imprint on me then wouldn't it have happened when he first saw me after he phased?

That would have had to been three years ago... But three years ago he had started hating me. Wouldn't he be so desperately and creepily in love with me instead of hating the very sight of me and acting like I was the bane of his existence? None of this made sense.

Maybe he didn't imprint on me and he hit his head really hard and has gone completely crazy. Maybe all the freaky supernatural stories are getting to his head. That's it, he's lost it. He was lost his mind and that's the reason why he seems to believe he is in love with me. Well, that was what one side of my brain was saying; the scared side, the one that was keeping my heart from being broken again. My heart had been spooked into a dark hole like a turtle could be spooked into its shell. Seth was slowly coaxing my heart out but it was afraid, afraid of being hurt again and having to retreat back into the lonely, miserable shell.

The other side of my brain, the one that seemed to be the most logical at the moment, was saying that he did in fact imprint on me. The signs were all there; the loving look in his eyes, the true concern he was showing, the devotion he had... He looked at me like all the other wolves looked at their imprints, he acted the same way around me like the other wolves did around their imprints; like lovesick fools, too sickeningly sweet to look at but to amazing to look away.

I sighed once again into my pillow. I had narrowed it down to three very possible conclusions/theories that completely made sense, okay maybe only two. Fine, only one that really made sense. I had decided Seth had gone completely crazy (unlikely), had suddenly became an amazing actor (Seth could never act to save his life), of he imprinted on me (most logical).

Even if he did imprint on me, I wasn't ready. I just wasn't ready to welcome anyone into my heart at the moment.

A light bulb in my head went off. Lets just say he _did _imprint on me, Leah said I didn't have to like him, that I didn't have to be with him. I had other options, I wasn't being forced to love him. He, on the other hand, was being forced to love me because of some freaky tribal magic. Maybe if I told him I didn't want the imprint he would go off and find some other girl to imprint on.

The thought of him with another girl made a sharp tug on my aching heart. I groaned out loud into my pillow. It was happening, he had wedged his way back into my heart. That bitch.

Someone knocked on my door and opened it. "Violette, breakfast is ready if you want to come down." It was Seth. I moment I heard his voice I pretended to be sleeping. I wasn't ready to face him yet. And I still hadn't decided which theory I wanted to believe yet!

"Violette," Seth's cheerful but knowing baritone voice said, "I know you're awake. If you don't come down for breakfast my mom will but upset."

I glared into my pillow. "Go away," I mumbled into my pillow.

Seth sighed, "Just try to come down, you need to eat something." I listened as his feet padded softly down the hall and the short stairs.

I slumped out of bed before throwing on a soft cotton sundress with tiny faded blue, red and grey flowers printed all over it. I quickly curled my hair into long ringlets before dragging my feet to the kitchen.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Sue said cheerfully as I sat down at the table. She served me a huge plate of food that consisted of lots of bacon, three pancakes a lot of scrambled eggs, some orange slices, hash browns and milk.

I stared at it. There was no way I could eat all of that, first of all, I needed blood, I hadn't hunted in awhile and secondly becoming a vampire had made me not needing to eat as much.

"Well, let's eat up!" Sue exclaimed and I stared at her. Seth coughed and Leah grinned underneath her napkin.

I picked at my food slowly as Seth and Leah ate wicked fast and lots of it. I think they ate three times the amount of food that was on my plate. Sue ate like a normal human. In the end I had eaten one pancake, the orange slices and some of the hash browns.

Sue pouted when she noticed I hadn't eaten that much but she didn't complain. I saw my reflection in the spoon. My normally bright emerald green eyes had darkened to a dark forest green. Damn, I needed to hunt really bad.

But I couldn't hunt by myself. And it was embarrassing to tell people that I couldn't kill my own food. No matter how much I loved Leah she would laugh. Oh god, Seth knew that the freaking pack shared a mind. Oh my god, I was not going to here the end of this.

Obviously Sue couldn't take me hunting and the Cullens weren't home... Ah, fuck my life. I only had one option left.

I kicked Seth under the table. He looked up at me with curious but happy eyes. I sent him a pleading look. A light bulb must've gone off in his head because he said, "Hey mom, Violette needs to go hunting so I'm gonna go with her, 'kay?"

Sue twitched slightly but put on a tight smile and said, "Sure, just be careful."

"Okay mom, bye," Seth called and I quickly hurried with him out the door.

This sucked, no pun intended. Maybe I should tell Leah and get her to take me hunting next time. Well, next time the Cullens would be home so whatever. But this still sucked.

It sucked even more now since I realized I was wearing a dress and I needed to hunt. Great, now how was I going to do this without flashing Seth? Wonderful. Could my life just get any worse?

Seth had taken down a deer and went off to the side and waited for me to go drain it. "Uhm, could you go stand behind that tree?" I asked pointing to a rather wide tree.

"Why?" Seth asked his eyes going wide, "I'm not afraid of you, it's not disgusting, don't worry."

Wow, it would actually be to my benefit if he _was_ afraid of me or disgusted by me. Then he would stay away from me. "It's not that, I'm wearing a dress."

He gave me a blank stare. God, how stupid could someone be? After staring at me for like five minutes a faint blush trailed up his cheeks and he said, "Oh, right, okay."

He disappeared behind the tree and I quickly drained the deer. Well that should be good for the weekend.

The moment we were home I ran up to my room leaving a confused Seth behind. I could hear Seth's footsteps as he came up the stairs. Instead of coming into my room he went into Leah's.

"Did you tell her?" he asked lowly with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I didn't tell her anything," Leah said her voice bristling.

"Are you sure?" Seth asked.

"I told her about Chris and me, she might've assumed but I didn't tell her." Leah said.

Seth groaned. I frowned, he should've told me himself. Maybe that's why I was mad. Or maybe it was because some weird wolfy magic was making him love me. Or maybe it was cause I didn't want it but it seemed like it was a forced thing.

I sighed and laid back onto my bed staring up at the ceiling. I wish this imprint thing could just be undone. Or go away or something. Maybe it could...

My door was suddenly opened and someone pulled me off the bed.

"What the hell Seth?" I asked aggravated. What made him think he would just barge in here and annoy me? Well, it was his house but still.

"Let's go to the beach," Seth said smiling with excitement in his voice but there was something else hidden underneath the excitement and his eyes definitely showed something else that I just couldn't place my finger on.

"Wai–" I exclaimed as he started pulling me out of my room. Damn, why did he have to be so much stronger than me? "I don't want to go to the beach!"

"It'll be fun," Seth said as he continued dragging me out of the house. Damn him. It looked like it was going to rain. It always looked like it was going to rain here. Stupid weather.

I pouted the whole way to the beach as he dragged me.

At the beach was sat down on the soft sand and I stared out at the ocean. Seth sat down besides me. I shivered, it was cold out. Seth put his arm around my shoulders but I flinched and he let his arm fall behind me.

"So you know," Seth stated suddenly.

"Know what?" I asked innocently. I knew what he was talking about but maybe if I pretended I didn't understand he would give up and we wouldn't have to have this talk.

"About imprinting," Seth said and turned to stare at me, his eyes were inquiring. I kept looking forwards at the ocean.

"What's that?" I asked not sounding interested.

Seth narrowed his eyes at me. "Violette, I know you know what imprinting is. I'm not that stupid and neither are you."

"I don't understand," I said nonchalantly.

"Violette!" Seth said harshly, "Stop playing around!"

I jumped. "Fine, I know about it, so what?"

"So what?" Seth asked getting more annoyed with me by the second. "So what? Don't you understand?"

Something in the back of my brain told me to stop aggravating him before he phased right in front of me but of course, being my stubborn self, I didn't stop. I glared at him. "I get it, I'm not stupid. Just because of some freaky wolf magic was put on me doesn't mean I have to put up with!" I said coldly, my voice rising with each word.

I could see a few of the other wolves standing at the edge of the forest just in case Seth exploded.

"_Freaky wolf magic?"_ he roared. Maybe I pushed it but honestly I hated this. I hated vampires, I hated wolves, I hated the supernatural. The moment I found out about vampires I should've run like any normal person but no, I had to be curious and find out more about them.

I glared at him, my skin bristling. I knew my shields didn't work against him and I didn't have any attack gifts, nor was I strong enough to take on a werewolf. Seth started quivering.

"Seth control yourself," Sam warned lowly.

"I'm in control," Seth said his voice low and dragged out, "I just need to talk to Violette alone."

"Sam," Jacob said, "I trust Seth, let's go." The rest of the wolves unwillingly followed their alphas probably back to Sam's house.

I stood up rigidly. "What do we possibly have to talk about?" I asked harshly, "Can't you just undo this imprint thing? I don't want it and obviously neither do you."

"Undo it?" Seth growled, "It doesn't work like that!"

"Well make it go away or stay away from me or something!" I shrieked.

"I can't stay away from you!" Seth shouted, "Don't you get it? It's permanent and it just doesn't work like that! I have to be near you to survive. The wolf needs their imprint to survive!"

"That's stupid," I said coldly, "Just, stay away from me."

Seth growled. Before I knew it I was being tackled to the ground. Seth hovered above me holding my hands against the ground above my head. My breath caught in my throat, for once I was actually afraid.

"Why don't you understand?" he asked staring intensely into my eyes. "Why can't you see or just accept it?"

My voice faltered as I tried to respond.

"Tell me you can't feel it," Seth said and I looked away. He huffed. "Because of the bond between a wolf and his imprint, the wolf can feel everything the imprint does. The wolf always knows what the imprint wants or needs. I know you want to be with me, I know you need me."

I stared him in the eyes hard. "You don't know what I want, you don't even know me. All I know is this stupid wolf magic is forcing you to love me. It's just an illusion so get off!"

He stared at me hard for a moment. He brought my hand and laid it on his chest right above his heart. "Can you feel that?" he asked, "It's beating for you and only you."

I just stared at him. Did he really think I would believe that?

"The moment you disappear from me is the moment it stops beating," Seth said and closed his eyes. One of his hands caressed my cheek, the other ran up and down my waist. My dress had gotten hiked up around my thighs. "Don't you feel it?" he said and leaned closer.

My heartbeat sped up. He laid his head against my heart and said, "I know you do. Just let me in Violette."

"Why should I let you back in?" I asked.

"Give me a second chance," he pleaded against my neck in between kisses to it.

"I can't," I said.

"Try," he replied and crept up to my face, "open up your heart."

I shook my head. "I don't want to."

"I promise to never hurt you again," he said.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Give me a chance to prove myself," Seth said.

I knew he could see the hesitation in my eyes but that was all he needed. He just needed that moment where my mind couldn't decide. He leaned in and kissed me when my heart was at its weakest.

I allowed him to and timidly responded. I could feel him smile against my lips. Slowly, I could feel my heart opening up to him and slowly healing. It would take some time for me to open up to him completely but for some reason, I knew he would wait.

**Night-Day Dreamer:** How was it? I know it was short... Anyways, I'm not sure where I should end this story. Maybe a couple more chapters or maybe I'll make a new story about Violette and Seth's new relationship. What do you think? Anyways, review are welcome and please rate my story! Thanks!


	12. Chapter 11: Reappearances

**Night-Day Dreamer:** How amazing is it that I managed to submit two chapters in almost on month? Well it, IS spring break and I do have much time since I'm procrastinating all my assigned homework and such... Damn, I'm such a procrastinator. Yes, I have noticed the language has gotten slightly worse in my story, well, it IS rated T... I'm just saying that I noticed some issues in previous chapters so you might want to go back and read them to avoid further confusion... I really should start editing chapters before I post them... Well, here's the eleventh chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I STILL UNFORTUNATELY DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHANIE MEYER STILL DOES AND IS MOST LIKELY UNWILLING TO SHARE... I DO OWN THE PLOT AND ALL ORIGINAL CHARACTERS

Chapter 11

We were just sitting on the beach talking normally. No screaming, no crying, no yelling... Just talking. Every now and then Seth's hand would reach out and brush my cheek or touch my knee or maybe brush hair out of my face. I quickly learned he was very touchy. Almost as if he was making sure I was really there.

It was nice. Maybe this could actually work. If I can open my heart up to him again, it might actually work. I can be happy, he can be happy, we can be happy together.

"Violette," he murmured and ran his rough thumb over my cheekbone.

I closed my eyes and hummed happily leaning into his touch which my body just seemed to crave all the time now. I certainly didn't mind it anymore. I was going to have to get used to him touching me. Actually, now that I know about imprinting, I realized that all wolves are touchy with their imprints. I guess it's just a wolf thing.

He pulled me in between his legs so I was facing him. He wrapped his arms around me and curled his whole being around me. I felt safe against his chest, surrounded by his protective arms. I felt at peace with myself for once. Maybe it was because I had finally given up to my feelings.

His face was buried in my hair. "You smell good," he murmured, "Like sweet peach blossoms mixed with warm milk and honey."

I smiled and dragged my nose along his neck and said, "You smell good to, like the forest after it has rained and sunshine."

He smiled and nuzzled my neck and face with his nose like real wolves did with their mate.

He laid back and brought me with him so I was lying on his chest with my legs in between his. I rested my head in his chest and listened to his heartbeat which was strangely calming and reassuring.

He just stroked my hair but I knew he was smiling and glowing from the inside. I knew he was ecstatic that I had finally given up and allowed myself to be his.

A loud howl rippled through the air making both Seth and I jump to our feet. Another howl quickly followed it. Seth looked around frowning. He took my hand and dragged me behind him into the woods to Emily and Sam's house. When he wasn't in wolf form I could easily keep pace with him.

"Seth! What's going on?" I asked as he dragged me down the path.

He didn't answer. All he said was, "I just need to get you to Emily and Sam's house." I wasn't stupid. I knew where we were going. This path led only to one place, Emily and Sam's house and then eventually to the river and if you could figure out how to get across, then the meadow.

He rushed me inside and pushed me down into a chair in the kitchen. "Just stay here, and don't leave this house," he said warningly. I mutely nodded. He ran outside and I could feel the air ripple as he phased.

I looked around. All the girlfriends were sitting in here anxiously doing something. Emily was cooking every now and then looking out the kitchen window. Kim was reading a book but kept peering out the door. Claire was painting her nails but her hands kept shaking and she kept getting it on her skin. Rachel was helping Emily cook while continuously dropping items to clatter noisily on the floor. Nessie was sitting at the table drumming her fingers. Chris and Amanda were also here looking as clueless as I was.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Emily looked up at me. They all looked at me. They were surprised to see me here but also at the same time not that surprised. I guess they were surprised I was here but not surprised because they knew I would give in to it eventually. I definitely experience the difficultly of saying no to such love and devotion and boy, was it hard. "The first howl was Sam announcing that he had run into a group of vampires and the second howl was Jacob calling to the others telling them that he had run into a different group of vampires."

"Mom and dad also ran into vampires when they were hunting. Mom dropped me off here and ran off with the rest of the family to get rid of them." Nessie said. I was surprised when I looked at her. She looked about twelve years old now. She was growing quickly.

"Three groups of vampires all passing through the area at once?" Claire asked her eyes widening.

Oh. That explains why we're all here. They want us all in one place so they don't have to worry whether we're wandering by ourselves and a vampire decides to randomly attack one of us. It was smart but at the same time not smart. I mean, one vampire comes and we all die.

I slowly munched on a muffin trying to hide my nerves, but my heart was racing on the inside. I was secretly nervous and fearful for Seth, the others were just more open about their fear. I still had to get used to this whole imprint and wolf thing.

There was three knocks on the door. Who could possibly be wandering through the woods and who in the right mind would stop at a random house in the middle of the woods?

We all looked at the door. Emily stopped cooking and got up to answer it.

"Well hello there, mind if we come in?" a silky velvet voice asked. We all froze. Vampires. And of course everyone was currently occupied with fighting other vampires.

"Uhm, my husband doesn't like it when strangers come over when he's not home," Emily stuttered trying to close the door.

The vampire pushed open the door and walked in. A boy and girl followed in swiftly behind him. "Well, how would you get to know anyone otherwise? Why don't we sit down and get to know each other."

The three of them took a seat at the kitchen table. Everyone sitting cringed away from them. Nessie came over to sit in my lap. Sure she had the brain capable of a full grown adult when she only looked to be, now thirteen (jeez she grows quickly), she didn't really have time to be a kid so she sometimes acts like one which no one minds. And her clothes were looking kinda tight on her now... Boy Jacob was going to start going crazy now that she's becoming more of a woman.

"I am John and this is my sister Jill and my brother Joseph," he smiled showing blinding white teeth. They were in no way good vampires. They had bright blood red eyes. They couldn't have been more than a couple years old. They were young and blood thirsty.

"You see, our great Aunt, Victoria, was our only family left. Right before she left to fight, she turned us leaving the three of us with strict instructions and information." John said his eyes flickering between us.

"Yes, she told us about the Cullens, their mysterious gifts and what she had known about the wolves." Joseph said.

Who was Victoria? What fight? What was going on? The other girls exchanged glances which meant they knew what was going on.

Nessie grabbed my hand and I hid my face in her hair. She quickly filled me in on the details that she had been told by her parents. Apparently there was a huge war between the Cullens and a bunch of newborn vampires. The wolves had fought along side the Cullens. It was called the Newborn war and had apparently been the biggest vampire war in years but then the "war" with the Volturi when Nessie was born had blown that one out to sea.

"She also told us that the wolves had soul mates that they loved dearly and would do everything they could to protect them," Jillian said pursing her lips. I knew where this was going and it wasn't going to end all that greatly for us.

"After careful observation, we've come to the conclusion that you all are the soul mates. We have learned that Violette is Bella's cousin and Nessie is her daughter. How distraught they would be if their soul mates and family were all to die in one day?" Joseph asked and we all stood up and gathered together. We started backing into the living room and they stalked us.

"You see, Victoria left us with careful instructions to destroy the vampire coven and wolf pack here if she failed. You killed our only family." John said his eyes narrowing.

They had us surrounded into a tight circle. I was in the middle with Nessie who had wrapped her arms around my waist and was hiding into my side. Chris had his back but was clutching my hand in his; Amanda was on my other side, opposite of Nessie, holding my hand tightly in hers. The others were surrounding us. There were eight of us in total.

"We decided that it would be the easiest to destroy the things they love the most and then kill them while they are weak," Joseph said his eyes cold and hard.

I could hear everyone's hearts racing. We were going to die and then the ones we cared about were going to die and they didn't even know.

We didn't have any way to contact any of them. None of us had a phone on hand and even if we had tried to call the vampires were quicker. If we screamed, we weren't even sure if our voices would reach anyone and if they did, by the time they got here we would all be gone.

Wonderful. Just when I thought everything was going to progress wondrously with Seth, everything just jumps off a cliff and plummets into a cold, hard, rocky, and painful death. Fuck my life.

"I know how upsetting this will be for you all but don't worry, we'll make it a slow and painful death. We want your wolves to suffer as much as possible." Jillian cooed.

"So you're using us to hurt them," Rachel said, "Why not just get them?"

"Because, we want them to feel the pain we did when our Great Aunt died," John snarled.

Oh, I get it. She was trying to buy us enough time that hopefully the wolves will come home.

"You do know that if you kill us they'll just have more motivation to kill you and you three will die," Kim said surprising us all. She was normally the quiet, shy girl who didn't say much.

"Your plan has flaws," Claire added.

"No!" John's harsh voice lashed out at us, "We will avenge our Great Aunt!"

And then, they jumped at us.

We all cringed away waiting to be ripped away from one another but we never felt anything. My shield! We were all protected. A clear, shimmering barrier surrounded us. We were saved.

The vampires glared at us. "Well, well, well, look who's got special powers," John said, "No matter, we have time and we won't give up."

Now that we could see the barrier, we spread out a little bit. The barrier extended out from me in a circle with a five foot radius and ten foot diameter; enough space for eight people to take a seat. I sat in the middle and Nessie rested her head in my lap. We all cringed each time they ran into the shield and bounced off.

"I'm sorry Emily," I cringed as Jillian bounced off and crashed into the wall leaving a dent.

"For what?" she asked, "You're keeping them from getting to us."

"Yes, but they're destroying your house..." I said trailing off looking at the damage. The couch has been broken in half, a table has been splintered into bits. There were holes in the walls... Picture frames and other glass items had fallen off walls and shelves and smashed to the floor. It looked like a hurricane had blown through their living room.

"That's a little price to pay for being safe," Emily had and patted me on the head, "Don't worry about it."

After awhile we got used to the constant banging. It had gotten boring and annoying. They just started banging on it with their stone fists. Nessie had fallen asleep and Amanda was braiding Claire's hair while Kim was still reading. The others were just talking normally.

My eyes had finally begun to droop from all the excitement of this day. I finally fell asleep falling into Chris' leg who was sitting behind me.

I dreamt of a running and playing with Seth in the meadow. We were having a great time, he was chasing me and we were laughing. He caught me and lifted me over his shoulder. We were smiling and laughing so joyously. He set me down on the ground and tickled me until tears came out of my eyes from all the hard laughing.

The scene shifted. I was riding a sandy wolf through the woods at an unbelievable speed. I clutched to the wolf and laid my head on its fur. I was smiling with my eyes closed. We finally slowed to a stop. I slid off of the wolf's back as it growled at something in the bushes. Two vampires with blood red eyes crept out of the bushes and stalked towards us.

The sandy wolf, Seth, took a protective stance in front of me, putting his body between mine and the vampires'. My eyes went wide. "No Seth! Run, I have my own protective shields! Get the others!"

The wolf shook its head at me. I pulled its tail pleadingly but it just ignored me and growled at the vampires as a warning. It leapt.

The scene shifted. I was now watching the sandy wolf battle some vampires along side the other wolves but I couldn't speak. It was like I wasn't even there. I watched as Seth battled newborn vampires. Even in my dreams I could feel my heart ache for him with worry and fear.

I screamed Seth's name as a vampire crept up behind him, but of course, no sound came out. Tears started pouring down my face. I fell to my knees as the vampire bit into Seth's leg and he let out a howl of pain. He turned around and easily attacked the vampire ripping it into shreds. I let out a sigh of relief but then he limped off behind a tree and slumped onto the ground.

Another wolf jumped up and stood in front of Seth protecting him as he whimpered and panted. My heart wrenched and felt like it was being split in half. He let out a small howl of pain as his body shook and I could feel his pain in my heart as well. It was strange being this closely woven together with someone. For some reason I felt that the wolf was more perceptive of the imprints needs and feelings than we were of the wolf's.

Three new vampires showed up in the scene of my dream. It was John, Joseph and Jillian. "You're next, little girl," John said grinning evilly staring right at me.

My blood ran cold and I froze with fear. They couldn't hurt me, this was a dream, right? I was frozen in spot with my eyes wide as I stared at them laughing menacingly at me as all the wolves around us fell to the forest floor writhing in pain. Everyone was falling and dieing...

"Violette!" I was being shaken awake. "Wake up!" there was urgency in the voice. I bolted up and noticed I was shaking and sweating. Emily looked relieved, "Thank god, you were screaming in your sleep."

"I had a bad dream," I said looking around nervously.

Then I felt it, a small crack in my conscious. They were breaking through the barrier. I panicked and they noticed my barrier tremble as they continuously bashed and rammed into it.

I stood up suddenly and Nessie went tumbling out of my lap. I looked at my barrier helplessly. If only I had trained to strengthen it! I pressed my palms flat against it above my head to help hold it. I pushed with all my might and mind power to keep it intact as they continued to relentlessly attack it. They knew I was growing weaker. My mind had been weak during my dream and they took the time to take down and batter my barrier.

If only the wolves were to come home soon!

The others gathered closely around me as tightly as they could. I let my barrier shrink in a foot to thicken what was left of it. I felt each blow on my body and mind as they continued to bash into it. I let out a frustrated sound as I exerted more force outwards. I wished right then that I had an offensive gift. Nessie and I were both to weak to hold off a full blown vampire if they were able to break down my wall. We would be gone in seconds.

"Emily!" a voice called from outside, "We're home! Where are you all?"

It was Sam! They were back! We were saved. I could hear their footsteps in the kitchen looking around. How did they not smell the vampires here?

"We're in the living room!" Emily's voice called out shaking, "There are vampires!"

I could hear quick footsteps run into the living room. All ten of then were here along with the Cullens. Everything would be alright now. Sam, Jacob and Quil tackled two of them to the ground and shoved them through the glass sliding door out into the backyard. They all quickly followed and I could feel the air glimmer as they simultaneously phased.

John was still here though. He rammed into the barrier once more, I screamed and it shattered into bits that disappeared once they hit the floor. As I fell to the floor the last thing I saw was Seth's worried face exploding into rage.

**Night-Day Dreamer:** So how what that? I really appreciate all the reviews people are giving me, they motivate me to write quicker! :) As always, I love to hear what you guys think or maybe some suggestion as to what I should add, anyone have anything they might want to see? Well reviews and rates are welcome and thanks for sticking with me all this time!


	13. Chapter 12: What now?

**Night-Day Dreamer:** Hehe... I didn't die... Sorry I didn't update for like over a month... Uhm, I don't have a legitimate reason for not updating besides having a Writer's Block. I _was_ going up update June 1st but I never got around to it because we had MCAS (state testing) then and June 2nd... BUT here I am with a new chapter! I hope you like it :)

DISCLAIMER: Do I still need to do this... We're on chapter 12 and you all should know by now that I don't own Twilight... Plus the name of this website is but... Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight still...

Chapter Twelve

Shattering glass. That's what my shield sounded like when John had broken through it. I wondered if everyone was alright. I hoped the girls were all safe. I hope Seth didn't get hurt. I hope John didn't injure him.

He managed to break my shield.

He broke my shield.

My shield.

Broken.

By a vampire.

What if something like that happened again and an evil vampire was able to break it before the wolves or Cullens arrived? Seth would be devastated if I died and from what I heard about the imprint, he wouldn't be able to go on by himself and would follow after me.

I knew what I needed to do. Well, when I woke up anyways. I needed to strengthen my physical shield. My mind shield had strengthened by itself because people, ahem Edward, were always invading my mind. He could no longer read my mind at all unless I took it down. My physical shield kept Alice from seeing me and Jasper from reading or messing with my emotions but it wasn't strong enough to keep off an attacking vampire for long periods of time. I needed to strengthen it if I wanted to be able to help in some way.

"Violette!" a frantic voice called distantly, "Wake up!"

Seth? He must be worried. I willed myself to wake up. I groaned. My body ached all over.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked as relief washed over his face.

"My body hurts, "I moaned.

"Oh Violette," Seth murmured while frowning to himself. I was being cradled against his warm chest. My face flushed slightly when I realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

I knew Seth was currently berating himself for not being able to completely protect me. He was looking at me but not quite looking at me, more of spacing off in the direction of my face. His brow was furrowed and he was frowning. My hand reached out to smooth his forehead, "Seth, it's not your fault, I just wasn't strong enough to keep my shield up long enough."

"But what if we hadn't come home soon enough? What if I wasn't there before that vampire could leap and attack you again?" Seth said frowning with worry laced into his voice.

"Don't worry about the 'what ifs' Seth. You _were _there in time to protect me and save me so stop beating yourself up over something that could've happened but didn't." I sighed.

"But–" Seth whined but I put up my hand to silence him letting him know that I wouldn't head anymore of his whines or sorrow.

He helped me stand up and move into the kitchen where everyone was either standing around or sitting at the kitchen table. Seth grabbed a chair and sat down pulling me with him into his lap. I was sitting sideways and he had his arms wrapped around me so his hands were resting on my hip.

"What was with all the vampires?" Rachel asked suddenly.

Paul growled and said, "Those three in here had created a bunch of newborns just to keep us all distracted so they could get in here."

"Oh..." We all said. Well, you had to admit, it was a pretty ingenious plan even though it was to attack us. Ah well, it didn't work nor will it ever, hopefully.

All the wolves were tightly clutching to their imprints. Probably because of the near death experience we all just had. While they all kissed and clung to each other I was thinking. I was thinking on how I could possibly strengthen my physical shield. My mental shield was already at its full potential but the physical shield wasn't. It was barely strong enough.

The only way that I could think of and could possibly work was having someone to continuously attack me and I just keep pushing until it's plenty strong. Kind of like weight lifting, you need to keep it up to keep the muscles and strength. Also you need to work hard and a lot and have endurance.

But... There was one slight issue... Seth. He probably wouldn't be all that ecstatic allowing someone to attack me no matter whether they were a friend or not. Ah well, he'll have to deal. If he doesn't I could threaten to just go into the woods and search for a passing vampire to use.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Seth asked peering into my face.

I looked into his eyes and said, "Well, uhm, I was thinking of a way I could strengthen my physical shield..."

"No." was the immediate response. What the hell? Oh, so he can read minds now?

"No, I can't read your mind, I just know what you're thinking by that look on your face," he said. I scoffed. Like that proved he couldn't read my mind. "Violette," he said warningly.

"Fine," I pouted. He may have won this time but he would change his mind. Ohhh, yes he would. No one could resist me now, especially him.

He sighed and shook his head. Freaking mind reader... Edward's probably rubbing off on him because Seth spends so much time around him. Grrr... I will blame Edward later.

"I'm going to take Violette back to my house," Seth said and stood up lifting me with me.

"Hey!" I said and frowned. He liked to do whatever he wanted.

"Okay," Jacob said.

"Don't do anything naughty," Paul snickered. Seth glared at him and walked out the door with me.

As we were walking through the woods, Seth clearly knew where he was going, I said, "Wanna put me down now? I can walk."

Seth scoffed at me, "Violette, you don't need to pretend you're stronger than you really are. I will always take care of you and protect you. I know you're body is hurting a lot from your shield being broken and I know you're sore."

I pouted. Seth smiled with a mischievous look on his face. He suddenly swooped down and kissed me on the lips quickly. "Yah! I was in the middle of pouting!"

"You looked too cute, I couldn't resist," Seth said grinning. I frowned and went back to pouting but then thought better of it.

Seth carried me in the house and gently set me down on the bed. He leaned down and kissed my forehead and said, "Have good dreams."

He was about to walk away but I acted on my instincts, my hand shot out and grabbed my hand. "Stay with me, please?" I asked pleadingly.

He looked hesitant but there was a small glimmer of happiness in his eyes. I knew he was ecstatic that I was opening up to him but he was keeping his joy to himself. He didn't want to scare me away. It was creepy how I could feel his emotions. I knew he could feel and understand mine more than I could him. Sometimes it was annoying but sometimes it was good.

"Okay," Seth said and smiled gently before onto the bed with me. He gently wrapped me into his arms and hugged me tight against him. I smiled against his chest. I was liking this but there was something that kept tugging at the back of my mind. _He was forced to like me by this imprint. It wasn't his choice. _

I sighed. I may be his soul mate but it wasn't willingly on his part. Sure, this has always been my dream, having Seth love me. Even when I said I didn't want him I truly wanted him to hold me and kiss me but I felt like I was protecting myself from staying away from him. Sure, he may love me but that was because of the magic. If the magic didn't exist would he still love me even though I'm his soul mate?

"What are you thinking about?" Seth asked his brow furrowing with concern.

"Oh, it's just been a long day," I responded and went back to thinking. I felt selfish just letting myself allow him to be forced to love me but for now, I just wanted to be selfish. I deserved some happiness, I wanted it. But did he want it? Would he want it without the imprint? If I brought it up to him he would say something like, 'of course I love you, we're soul mates, I would love you even if I didn't imprint on you.' But honestly, if we were soul mates but he didn't know that would he love me? Probably not. I sighed and frowned.

Seth frowned and smoothed a finger across my forehead. He gently lifted my chin up and softly pressed his warm lips to mine. When I didn't responded right away he pulled away with a hurt and confused look on his face.

"Sorry," I replied, "I was just thinking." The truth was, I wanted to kiss him but since I was thinking of stuff like him not loving me, the wall around my heart went up and I didn't kiss him back.

He sincerely looked concerned about me. "Violette, tell me what's on your mind," he said.

I shook my head, "Don't worry about it, it's not important."

"Violette, please tell me, I know it's bothering you. I will listen to anything you have to say and just remember, I will love you no matter what," he said. I looked deep into his eyes which were full of honesty and commitment.

I didn't tell him I loved him back. I wasn't ready yet.

"I'll wait however long it takes you," Seth said sincerely, "We have all the time in the world."

"Thanks," I said and smiled weakly. _The imprint, he doesn't truly love you..._ It pestered the back of my mind but I shoved it away. I wanted to be selfish for once, just let me be selfish for awhile.

"You can tell me whatever you want whenever you want. I'll always listen." Seth said staring with such intensity that I glanced away for a second.

"Okay, I'll tell you one day," I said and kissed him softly on the lips to which he eagerly responded.

His lips gently caressed mine and his hands caressed my back, sides, and face. My hands were gently tugging his hair. It had grown longer, slightly shaggy. I liked it.

He nipped my bottom lip surprising me. I accidentally tugged hard on his hair and bit back a gasp. He growled. I thought I had hurt him until I saw the want and lust in his eyes. Oh shit, looks like I've unleashed the wolf inside of him.

His eyes had darkened and he pushed me over so he was on top. His arms were by my head and he was straddling me. He was breathing slightly heavily. I had barely done anything.

His lips kissed along my jaw and down my neck, gently nipping and licking on the way. My back arched up and a moan accidentally slipped out. I blushed at the noise I made. Seth smiled and snaked his arms around my waist and gently peppered my face with kisses. I felt my eyelids slowly drooping. Seth rolled us over so I was laying on top of him. His arms were wrapped around my waist and my head was resting on his chest. His warmth was seeping into my body comfortably and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I awoke to the bright sunrise seeping into my window the next morning. Seth and I were laying on our sides facing each other and our legs were entangled together in the sheets. His arms were like steel girdles holding me tightly to his body.

I smiled slightly and quickly went back to sleep.

When I had woken up again but this time Seth was gone. On my pillow there was something scrawled on a note in messy-ish handwriting:

Pack meeting, sorry I couldn't stay with you.

Maybe we can hang out later today.

-Seth

No matter how strong the imprint bond was, the pack would always come first. That was the one thing that the wolf could defy his imprint for. Well, for some imprint couples the wolf even had a hard time doing that because their bond was so strong. Actually, that was the way it was for most... Why was it different for Seth? I figured it was because we weren't exactly dating, right? Oh gosh, life is so confusing. Boys are confusing! I hoped Seth didn't think we were dating. Was I sending him mixed signals? I'm not ready to have another boyfriend yet! They're too much work!

**Night-Day Dreamer: **I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE! I NEED REVIEWS, I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE TO GO WITH THIS... Reviews are my inspiration :) And yeah, I know Violette's thoughts are really messed up... Please rate and review :)


End file.
